


En el Corazón de una Bestia

by Pooquie



Category: Más allá del Jardín, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooquie/pseuds/Pooquie
Summary: "— Tú sabes muy bien que no me interesa cómo luces— Wirt se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa amble. Le rodeó en un suave y reconfortante abrazo—, sabes muy bien que siempre estaré aquí para tí... E-espero que eso sea suficiente.La bestia sonrió y apoyó su frente en el cuero cabelludo de su amigo y única compañía— Más que suficiente, Wirt... Más que suficiente..."





	1. LA LLEGADA AL BOSQUE

Tras esos fríos árboles que se encontraban en una tierra completamente desconocida habían criaturas, habían extrañas criaturas que tenían sus vidas allí para ser como un enorme libro que debía ser contado. Historias peculiares, sin duda alguna, historias que no tienen algún valor o sentido, ya que ese lugar en el que están se encuentra perdido en la completa nada.

Hay una salida,  _claro que la hay_. Es desconocida por la mayoría, pero es más obvia de lo que parece. Una bestia, muy conocida, es la nueva bestia, el nuevo señor oscuro, la próxima alma atormentada encargada de devorar todo lo que está a su paso. Es muy joven todavía, sólo tiene dieciséis y aún así está condenado a perderse en la locura del ser que habita en su interior, está condenado a sucumbir ante los impulsos enganchados a una maldición con la que había nacido.

Estaba condenado a convertirse en la nueva  _bestia_  de  _Lo Desconocido._

No quería hacerlo, no quería alimentarse de almas, no quería que su vida dependiera de una insignificante linterna.

Pero así era, su alma estaba ya puesta dentro de esa linterna, esa maldita linterna que había causado que muchas otras almas inocentes fueran arrastradas hacia el enorme y horrible abismo de la locura. Y sus queridas memorias que eran lo único con lo que se podían quedar, pero estas también eran succionadas a un hoyo negro en el cual todo desaparece.

Desaparece para siempre.

Y ahora ese chico condenado a la maldición de la linterna, encarcelado de por vida, ese chico ha logrado escapar de Lo Desconocido. No está muy seguro de cómo lo hizo, tampoco es que se lo cuestione demasiado. Lo único que sabe es que, aunque su destino es inevitable, fuera de ese lugar ubicado en las entrañas del universo su transformación sería más lenta.

Aunque igualmente se vería obligado a regresar.

Ahora se paseaba por un sendero con muchos árboles a su alrededor. El clima era cálido, era agradable, a pesar de tratarse de un ambiente nocturno. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una laguna donde contempló su reflejo.

Los primeros síntomas de la transformación se estaban haciendo presentes, dos ramas estaban creciendo a cada costado de su cabeza. Aún eran ramitas pequeñas, pero esas ramitas pequeñas significaban el comienzo de algo.

Y sus ojos.

_Aquellos horribles ojos multicolor._

No paraban de brillar, no paraban de delatar su existencia. Eran horribles, eran de fenómeno, parecían dos faros de luz, una luz en medio de un oscuro camino.

Miró a su izquierda, escuchó un ruido, por un momento pensó que alguien pudo haberlo seguido, pero no, se trataba de una pequeña ardilla. Una ardillita de pelaje color café y nariz negra, era bastante pequeña y el animalito no paraba de observar a aquella bestia con curiosidad.

La futura bestia enfocó sus ojos en el animal. Ambos compartieron miradas. Envidió muy dentro de sí los ojos negros de esa criatura, eran sencillamente simples, sencillamente preciosos.

La ardilla se quedó otros instantes antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos, seguramente iría con otras ardillas, o iría a buscar comida, lo que sea que haría un animal de ese tipo. La bestia observó su partida con melancolía.

Y se dedicó a caminar.


	2. LA CRIATURA MISTERIOSA

El llanto del pequeño bebé cesado hace breves momentos. Wirt apoyó sus manos sobre el costado izquierdo de la cuna, se paraba en puntillas para poder observar a su medio hermano, que tenía hace pocos meses. Gregory mostró el rostro de su hermano mayor con los ojos abiertos y expresados, moviendo sus manos en los movimientos sin coordinación.

Wirt le sacó la lengua y Greg soltó un gorgoteo- Estás gordito ...- Dicho esto, el niño estiró su parte del cuerpo que pudo y pinchó la barriga de Gregorio, el bebé no tardó en soltar un pequeño chilido.

Y así ha sido en los últimos tres meses desde que su hermano Gregory nació. Wirt, teniendo a penas nueve años, estaba descubriendo lo que era convertirse en un hermano mayor, no parecía ser complicado hasta ahora, solo vigilarlo y pincharle el cuerpo con sus dedos en vez de, el resto lo tenía por mamá y su padrastro.

También estaba comenzando a experimentar lo que eran los celos. Ya los adultos en su casa no le prestaban tanta atención como antes, ahora se pasa todo el día revolviendo en el bebé, cosa que disgustaba un poco en Wirt. Creia Que Seria algo de Una semana o dos, pero ya iban tres meses  _(¡Tres meses!)_  Padres Y Sus parecían olvidarse de Cada Día Más de el. Incluso un día perdido en la escuela.

Pensar en esas cosas en un estado emocional que a su edad no le gusta estar experimentando, no era lo correcto, era un niño pequeño que quería estar corriendo, jugando y disfrutando de su infancia, pensando en algo así como algo malo. para justificar el hecho de que su madre ya casi nunca leyó _esos_ mágicos  _besitos_  de buenas noches.

Por suerte, un pesar de sentir celos de su hermano pequeño, no había llegado al extremo de culpar por lo que pasaba.  _Aún no._

Wirt continuó pinchando el estómago de Gregory hasta que las risitas y los chiles se convirtieron en un auténtico llanto. El niño entró en el pánico, retiró sus manos de forma brusca y lo intentó pasar por una película para calmarlo. ¡E-eh, Greg, mira mi cara! - Hizo una mueca graciosa, pero Gregorio no lo vi, simplemente siguió llorando - ¡Greg. ..! ¡No llores por favor, me vas a meter en problemas!

\- Wirt- La exhausta voz de su madre hizo que todos los vellos del cuerpo de Wirt se erizaran. Se apartó de la cuna con velocidad, no se atreví a una articulación con palabras, en cambio observaba con algo de miedo las acciones de la mujer. Su mamá simplemente tiene el problema con esta situación, se está volviendo algo repetitivo y hoy no tiene ganas de volver a regañar a su primogénito.

Catherine suspiró y sujetó a Gregory para comenzar a mecerlo en sus brazos. Gracias al pecho tibio de la mujer y la conexión madre-hijo, el bebé volvió a dormirse en breves segundos. En lugar de regresar a la cuna, continúa con la acción de mecerlo lentamente, Wirt, ¿qué dice el dicho de qué es molestar a tu hermano cuando está durmiendo?

\- ¡No establecido!

\- _No grites._

Wirt suspiró, ahora regulando el volumen de su voz, Greg no estaba durmiendo, ¡y no estaba molestando, jugábamos y él se estaba riendo!

La mujer escuchó las palabras de Wirt como un zumbido lejano. Hace dos bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y no escuchado muy bien las palabras- Escucha, Wirt, antes de que digas algo más ... Pinchar en tu hermano no es una manera de jugar y te lo repetirá ... ¿Cuántas veces van? ? ¿Cien veces? Ya perdí la cuenta.

\- Pero -...

\- Además, Gregory aún es muy pequeño para reirse, Wirt. No me gusta que me mientas, y menos para justificar una ociosidad tuya.

Un hombre de cabellos color castaño oscuro y una abundante barba entró en la habitación tras escuchar la discusión, se trató de Maxwell, el padrastro de Wirt. Sujetaba una lata de cerveza en su mano izquierda, la cual llevaba por la mitad. A Wirt nunca le agradó el sujeto, pero sí lo tenía con ella y solo por su madre- ¿Cuál es el alboroto, Catherine? Estoy tratando de ver el partido.

\- Simplemente tengo esa agotadora charla con Wirt de lo que debo y no debo hacer- Contestó la mujer, peinando con suavidad los cabellos del bebé, estaba pinchando a Gregory, nuevamente.

\- ¡Yo no querí!

El hombre listo para la mano las palabras del niño, el obediente guardó silencio, un pesar de la impotencia, un pesar de todo completamente atacado. Apretó sus pequeñas manos y formando un puño y agachó su cabecita, esperando el regaño.

Su padrastro simplemente se agachó hasta su altura y sujetó firmemente el hombro de Wirt. El pequeño niño tiene ganas de comerse el aroma a frituras ya cerveza, tan característico de aquel hombre- ¿Por qué sigues molestando a tu hermano? Ya van tres veces esta semana.

Me gustaría tener las ganas de sollozar muy próximas cuando le costó hablar por el nudo a su garganta- N-no qu-quería hacerlo ... _No-no fue mi culpa ..._

\- Tu mamá y yo tendremos que comenzar a una educación ¿Eh? Si estas cosas continúan no tendremos más opción que castigarte.

"¿Me va a pegar?" pensó Wirt al escuchar la palabra castigo. Solo pudo alzar su cabeza con lentitud. Sus ojos grandes y vidriosos se encontraron con los ojos perturbadores, fríos e inexpresivos de Maxwell, tan fríos como su alma. Wirt repitió la palabra en un tembloroso hilo de voz-  _¿C-castigarme?_

\- Desafortunadamente sí. Tendré que castigarte. Ninguno de tus amigos puede venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños si te continúas portando así. ¿Cuántas cumplirías, por cierto?  _¿Siete?_

\- Cariño, basta- Habló Catherine, su tono de voz agotado indicaba que la intervención en la conversación más por compromiso que por querer hacerlo-, que cumple ocho años en un niño grande que madurará y dejará de desobedecer y buscar problemas cada cinco segundos ¿Verdad? ¿Wirt?

Wirt noable believe to my mamá dijo eso. ¿Ocho años? ¿En serio?  _¿No recordaba la edad de su propio hijo?_

Sus mejillas regordetas enrojecidas de la cólera y el enojo poseyó su mente. Sabía que su padrastro se enojaría y que su mamá también lo haría, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo- ¡Tengo nueve años! ¡Nueve años, mamá! ¡Cumpliré diez! ¡No _ocho_  años, ni _siete_ ! ¡¿Qué clase de madre se olvida de la edad de su hijo ?!

La mujer, más enojada que solía por el tono interno de voz de su muchacho, abrió la boca para responder. Pero no alcanzó, ya que se casó con alguien que no lo hizo, es un jovencito, no toleraré es-

\- ¡¿Por qué ?! ¡¿Por qué me enojáis porque ... porque ni siquiera recuerdan mi edad ?! - Escupió el niño- ¡Ustedes ni se acuerdan de que yo existo! ¡Sólo piensan en  _Greg_ !  _¡"Greg esto, Greg aquello, Greg, Greg, GREG"!_

Los dos adultos estaban inertes de pie, ¡nunca tuvieron idea de que querían tenerlos! ¡Todos en la escuela me consideran un bicho raro! ¡UN BICHO RARO!

La mirada furibunda de Maxwell había hecho una canción orquestada en los pantalones de no haber sido porque su enojo le cegaba por completo. Estaba dolido, estaba triste, se sentía una carga en su propia casa. Para no aguantar más una palabra de aquellos adultos que se hayan declarado responsables de él, se dio la vuelta, dejando su mamá hablando sola.

Corrió hasta la puerta, seguido de un pequeño gato negro. Wirt tomó el gato, sintiendo y sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el gatito que no pasaba los ocho meses de edad maulló con alegría antes del contacto de su dueño. También se encargó de llevar a cabo una pequeña empresa internacional - ¡Ven conmigo, Mocca! ¡T-tú si te preocupas por mí!

Y, con su único amigo en brazos, que se encuentra a veinte metros del patio de su casa, ignorando los gritos de su madre al fondo, llamándolo.

* * *

 De correr pasó a trotar, y de trotar pasó a caminar. Se detuvo cuando sus piernas no dieron para más, conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano por lo que no estaba preocupado perderse. Ya eran las seis de la tarde por lo que estaban oscureciendo, y dentro de ese bosque la oscuridad aumentaba aún más por las frondosas Copas de los árboles, eran tan altas que cubrían el cielo por completo.

Wirt se sentó bruscamente bajo un hermoso roble de grueso tronco, dejó caer su gato Moca en el suelo, con toda la confianza en que no se iría. Él lo sabía, ese gato era mucho más inteligente y astuto que un gato ordinario, y tal como lo imaginó, el gato se quedó a su lado.

Pegó sus rodillas a su pecho en busca de consuelo. No aguantó más y comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Se sentía muy triste, solo se sentía, _completamente solo_ . Con sus manitos cubrió sus grandes ojos, sumergiéndose en su propia pero devastadora oscuridad.

Mocca se acercó a Wirt y se sentó a su lado, recostando su peluda cabecita de su dueño. Wirt se quitó las manos de su húmedo rostro completamente enrojecido por el llanto. Sorbió por su nariz, la cual había adquirido un adorable tono escarlata, trataba de calmarse, pero seguía llorando ¿Cómo unas simples palabras pudieron lastimarlo tanto?

Porque esas palabras simbolizaban lo poco que sus padres se preocupaban por él.

Wirt tomó a Mocca entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, soltando un doloroso quejido cargado de emociones. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que comenzar a escupir todo el enojo que llevaba dentro en insultos— ¡Estúpida escuela! ¡Estúpida mamá! ¡Estú-estúpido Maxwell! ¡Lo odio! ¡L-los odio a todos!

Y en un último hilo de voz, soltó una oración que cargaba con todo su dolor—  _Extraño a mi papá..._

Como un pequeño reclamo, Mocca soltó un maullido, instantáneamente Wirt se corrigió— ...A t-todos menos a t-ti, Mocca, tú eres mi único am-amigo.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, pero aún así seguían saliendo sin parar, aunque sentía el dolor en su pecho con menor intensidad. Mocca volvió a protestar, obligando a Wirt a corregirse de nuevo— D-de acu-acuerdo...— Sorbió por su nariz con fuerza— A Greg tampoco lo odio... S-sólo es un... bebé. Y los bebés son tontos.

El pequeño felino negro, satisfecho, se acurrucó en el pecho de Wirt, quien estaba un poco más tranquilo. El sonido de la brisa meciendo con suavidad las hojas del bosque le relajaban, al igual que escuchar el dulce ronroneo de Mocca. Se escuchaba el piar de algunos polluelos al fondo, cosa que Wirt anotó mentalmente para investigar luego.

Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos, aunque estas se secaron en sus mejillas completamente rojas. Wirt volvió a sorber por su nariz, odiaba llorar, le causaba muchos mocos.

Pegó su espalda al tronco del roble, dándose un momento para sí mismo, para poder relajarse un poco. Le comenzó a dar sueño, mala señal. Si por accidente se dormía en medio del bosque quién sabe qué podría pasarle. Pero la brisa estaba muy rica, al igual que el ambiente tan apacible, _el fresco..._

Pero algo lo despertó por completo, no notó cuando dejó de sentir a la bola de pelos que era Mocca, en su pecho—  _¿Mocca?_

El pánico entró en todo su cuerpo. Mocca no podía haberlo abandonado ¿Verdad? ¡Era su único amigo! ¡Su único y mejor amigo! Wirt se puso de pie con desespero, encendiendo la linterna que tomó al salir. En verdad se estaba comenzando a poner oscuro.

Miró por todos lados a su alrededor, sintiendo una horrible presión en todo su cuerpo mezclada con las ganas de volver a llorar nuevamente— ¡¿Mocca?! ¡Mocca, regresa! ¡¿Donde estás?!  _¡MOOOOCCA!_

Continuó gritando, llamando a su amigo. Estaba entrendo en pánico, estaba a punto de desmayarse del terror cuando un último rayo de luz se mostró al final del espantoso camino de la desesperación. Escuchó maullidos en la lejanía.

— ¡Mocca!— Gritó Wirt, recibiendo por respuesta otro maullido. Comenzó a llamar a Mocca y a seguir el sonido de los maullidos, hasta que se hicieron claramente audibles.

Cuando los escuchó suficientemente cerca, también escuchó otra voz, parecía provenir de algún otro individuo, de un adolescente, para ser más específicos— _¡Gat-gatito! ¡No! ¡Fuera! ¡Shh!_

Wirt se heló por breves segundos, bajó su linterna y enfocó el suelo, donde estaba el pequeño cuerpo de Mocca, quien alzó su cola al verlo en señal de saludo y corrió hasta su dueño. Wirt dejó la linterna en el suelo y cargó a su amigo peludo y soltó un suspiro cargado del más puro alivio— ¡Aaah! ¡Mocc-Mocca! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso jamás!

El gato maulló un par de veces y se soltó del agarre de Wirt. El niño, confundido, dejó al gato en el suelo nuevamente y tomó su linterna. A penas enfocó en frente de él soltó un chillido de miedo al encontrarse con un completo desconocido de apariencia un tanto extraña en frente de él.

Wirt soltó la linterna de la impresión y cayó de culo al suelo. El chillido que había soltado se escuchó muy femenino, por lo que para corregirse carraspeó e intentó chillar en un tono más grave de voz. El desconocido también gritó, completamente aterrado.

     

Apuntó a aquel sujeto con la linterna como si se tratase de un arma. Sus pequeñas manos temblaban y quería gritar, pero esas sensaciones comenzaron a desaparecer cuando vio como aquel muchacho, quien lucía varios años mayor que él, estaba temblando completamente aterrorizado.

Pudo ver que era muy extraño. Además de ser bastante alto, tenía una larga capa y ropa destrozada y mugrosa. De su cabeza salían dos minúsculos cuernos que se asemejaban a orejitas por su pequeño tamaño. Pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos,  _unos bellísimos ojos multicolor_ ; pupila de un color rojo tan claro que casi llegaba a rozar el rosado, seguido de una franja color amarillo, luego de una color verde agua y por último una gruesa franja color azul que ocupaba lo que quedaba de esclerótida.

Wirt se cautivó por aquellos ojos, parecían sacados de alguna especie de película o cómic, era imposible que alguien tuviera una apariencia tan llamativa. Aflojó el agarre de su linterna, un poco conmovido.

El desconocido seguía allí, inmóvil, con sus manos en alto y el pecho subiendo y bajando gracias a su atemorizada respiración errática. Wirt no sabía que se trataba de una Bestia, pero tampoco le importaba, sólo quería saber de dónde había sacado esos ojos.

¿Era un brujo? ¿Un druida? No tenía idea... Wirt sólo pudo susurrar lo que pensaba en un hilo de voz casi inaudible— _T-tus ojos s-son muy r-raros._

Y esa fue la oportunidad que tomó la Bestia para poder huir.

Wirt se puso de pie, corriendo un par de metros tras de él— ¡Eh, espera! ¡No huyas! ¡Soy yo quien debería huir de ti!— Intentó seguir su paso, pero se perdió dentro del área más oscura del bosque, área que no se había atrevido a explorar antes.

Se frenó de golpe, viendo como la silueta se perdía entre los frondosos y largos árboles cuyas ramas se quebraban en formas similares a garras, totalmente aterradoras. La silueta no desapareció por completo antes de girarse y dedicarle una última mirada a Wirt.

Con aquellos ojos tan raros,  _tan espectaculares..._

Finalmente desapareció, dejando a Wirt completamente confundido. Le costó retomar el aliento. Mocca venía tras de Wirt en completo sigilo, se sentó al lado del humano, contemplando también la partida de la Bestia, tan misteriosa y tan majestuosa.

— ¡Regresa!— Gritó Wirt en un último intento. Su voz hizo eco por todo el bosque, lo hizo sentir abrumado de forma súbita. Todo estaba aún más oscuro de lo que recordaba, ¿por cuanto tiempo se había quedado rozando la inconsciencia antes de notar la ausencia de Mocca?

El ambiente ahora era lúgubre, no escuchaba el piar de los pajaritos, ni la suave brisa golpear los árboles, escuchaba únicamente el nocturno silencio sepulcral, con suerte algún que otro grillo en la lejanía y las ágiles pisadas de quizás un animal a lo lejos.

El gatito se restregó por las piernas de Wirt, quien le cargó con cariño. Se quedó de pie, allí, por varios minutos más antes de decidir que lo mejor sería regresar finalmente.

* * *

Estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto, una cama demasiado grande para un niño, al igual que el resto de la habitación. Se había puesto la pijama y las cobijas encima, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Cuando regresó ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, su madre lo recibió con besos y abrazos que Wirt no sintió tan bien. Seguía algo triste, aunque ya no tanto, ver a aquella entidad en el bosque le había hecho olvidar todo el enojo y toda la tristeza que había experimentado hace pocas horas.

Su mamá se había preocupado demasiado como para poder regañarlo. Esperó quizás una bofetada de su padrastro, pero únicamente recibió una suave palmada en la espalda y un "luego hablamos de hombre a hombre". Se sintió intimidado, pero eso no era ninguna novedad.

Se tomó una ducha antes de irse a su cuarto y fue a donde su hermanito Greg a darle un beso de buenas noches. Podía ser un tonto bebé, pero era un tonto bebé muy adorable.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que se había acostado y no había manera de que pudiese dormirse. Su gato Mocca, por el contrario, estaba descansando a su lado, durmiendo, completamente aislado del mundo. Wirt le envidió.

No podía borrar de su cabeza aquella criatura. Era muy llamativa, muy extraña. La verdad le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él, al ver su rostro pudo ver miedo, y al ver su silueta marcharse pudo identificar una cosa que estaba experimentando recientemente.

_Soledad._

Aquella criatura se veía taciturna, solitaria, completamente desamparada. Sintió mucha pena, quizás también se había peleado con su familia y estaba desahogando sus penas en el medio del bosque.

Wirt se acomodó entre las cobijas, acariciando por última vez a Mocca antes de forzarse a sí mismo a dormir. El gato no se despertó por completo, sólo se acurrucó un poco más antes de lamer con suavidad la mano de Wirt y después volver a su posición inicial de ovillo.

Aquel niño de nueve años tenía muchas cosas en que pensar esa noche, desde el hecho que le gritó a su familia hasta que ahora hacía conciencia de que en medio del bosque tras su casa había un extraño pero llamativo ser.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y estrujó con su puño la zona de piel en la cual bajo de esta se encontraba su corazón. Tenía un pálpito que no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo.

Algo le decía que no sería la última vez que viera a aquella criatura, no sería la última vez en la que vería a la Bestia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La bestia tiene 16 años.
> 
> *Wirt tiene 9 años.
> 
> *Busqué información acerca de los padres de Wirt para poner sus nombres, pero no encontré nada, así que le coloqué nombres que me parecían más convenientes.


	3. NO TE TENGO MIEDO

Wirt estaba en clases, dentro de su escuela. El salón estaba completamente sumergido en la explicación de la maestra, pero él no podía concentrarse en nada. Solo podía pensar en llegar a casa, ignorar a su padrastro y jugar con Mocca.

Las palabras de la maestra eran lo único audible dentro del salón, aparentemente la clase era muy interesante o demasiado aburrida, ya que por lo general siempre había caos con niños hablando, gritando o lanzando cosas por toda el aula.

Wirt apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, estaba sentado junto a una gran ventana a su derecha, casi de último en su fila, y a él le gustaba estar allí. Podía ver el clima muy nublado, las nubes grises opacaban por completo los rayos del sol y la brisa mecía con suavidad algunos árboles que estaban en el patio del colegio.

_"Una serena brisa refrescaba mis memorias"_ recitaba Wirt en su mente  _"memorias que me pertenecían, memorias que no compartiría"._

Se comenzó a sentir bastante a gusto con respecto le iba dando forma a ese pensamiento abstracto. En su cabeza se escuchaba increíble ¡Y vaya que lo era! A pesar de ser tan joven se estaba comenzando a interesar por el mundo de la poesía, pues era la única manera de recitar sus sentimientos al mundo de una forma artística, así evitando sentirse juzgado, incomprendido.

Mientras la idea continuaba surgiendo en su cabeza, sacó un cuaderno de su mochila roja, la cual estaba a un costado del pupitre. Comenzó a plasmar las ideas en una de las últimas páginas. No era la única idea que tenía anotada allí, claro que no. Habían muchos otros poemas que se le habían ocurrido durante las clases y luego los pasaba a su "libreta especial".

El lápiz en su mano escribía hermosas letras, a Wirt le gustaba cuidar de su caligrafía, de igual forma comenzó a sonreír, no podía creer que aquello que estaba haciendose sentía  _tan bien, tan relajante._ Estaba gozando del momento, allí, donde solo eran él, el papel y sus ideas.

Pero simplemente no podía ser feliz, no podía quedarse escribiendo, tranquilo, sin que nadie le molestase. Oh no, siempre había algo que lo perturbaba, todo lo que le gustaba siempre terminaba perjudicándole.

— ¿Señor Wirt?— Preguntó su maestra, acercándose al pupitre del pequeño poeta. Aquella señora tenía siempre una mirada de amargura y agotamiento. A pesar de ser muy joven, ya le estaban comenzando a salir canas en su azabache cuero cabelludo. Wirt se tensó y cerró de golpe el cuaderno, gracias a su torpeza el lápiz cayó al suelo, a los pies de su profesora.

Wirt intentó inclinarse para recuperar el lápiz, pero la mirada fija y completamente carente de emociones de su profesora le congelaron en el acto. Con nerviosismo, alzó su cabeza, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que su rostro pudo ofrecer a la docente— ¿S-sí, señora Kelley?

La señora Kelley carraspeó, visiblemente irritada— Te pregunté por tu opinión sobre la clase de hoy.

Wirt abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo en su pecho su corazón detenerse por varios segundos ¡No sabía nada de nada! ¡No había prestado atención en lo más mínimo sobre lo que esa vieja estaba parloteando en el frente de todo el salón! Rezando y tratando de atinar mediante la suerte y un vago intento de dar lástima, contestó— N-no sé qu-qué decirle, profesora, a-a m-mí no me va bi-bien en las matemáticas.

— Eso es más que obvio, señor Wirt, y no se lo cuestiono, pero estamos en biologia.

Toda la clase rió en el fondo, y Wirt solo quiso morirse allí mismo, que la tierra lo tragase o que el techo se cayera sobre él. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un brillante carmesí y sentía muy próximas las ganas de comenzar a sollozar, la angustia le comía lentamente por dentro y no se vio capaz de contestarle a la maestra. Muchos otros niños del salón hacían chistes al respecto en voz alta, totalmente audible para los demás, quienes volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

—  _¡E-e-e-escu-escuchen to-todos! ¡Me-me llamo Wi-Wirt y hab-hablo com-como un re-re-re-reee-retrasado!_ — Se burló un compañero que estaba a varios pupitres a la izquierda que el de Wirt.

Y para empeorar las cosas, la maestra no dejó el asunto así como así. La muy... ingrata decidió continuar con su parloteo cual loro— ¿Y bien, señor Wirt? Estoy esperando.

Wirt se hundió aún más en el pupitre, evitaba más que todo el contacto visual ya que tenía los ojos vidriosos, sabía muy bien que si alguien lo veía así, comenzaría a llorar, y con compañeros tan inicuos era lo último que se le antojaba.

— Y-yo no l-lo sé...— Musitó a penas audible—  _L-lo siento..._

Su profesora bufó, frotando sus ojos con extrema falta de cuidado— Wirt, tendré que llamar a tus representantes... Esto no puede seguir así, no puedes continuar tan ausente en las clases...

Todo el salón hizo un largo  _"¡Uuoooouh!"_  al escuchar que iban a llamar a los padres de Wirt, esa escuela estaba caracterizada principalmente por no llamar a ningún padre a no ser que se tratase de algo muy grave (vida o muerte, solían decir para darle mayores aires de impresión, dramatismo y emotividad).

Wirt quiso reclamar, claro que quiso hacerlo. Quiso prometerle a su profesora que cambiaría, que estaría más alerta a sus clases pero que por favor no llamase a sus padres, eso era lo último que quería y más tras el pleito que ocurrió hace pocos días, cuando escapó de casa tras gritarle a su mamá y a su padrastro. Sabía que ninguno de los dos lo había dejado pasar, simplemente estaban agotados por el momento, pero esa charla con ellos la tendría tarde o temprano.

La maestra salió del salón, posiblemente rumbo a la oficina del director para así llamar a los padres del niño de cabellos castaños. Allí fue cuando todos aprovecharon para formar el tremendo lío.

No se dio cuenta de que el compañero a su izquierda le quitó el cuaderno del pupitre, pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Suéltalo!

Wirt se puso de pie y saltó sobre el pupitre, pero el mocoso que tenía su cuaderno (quien desafortunadamente para Wirt, era más grande y más fuerte) lo tomó por el cabello y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

— ¡Miren!  _¡Weeert_ se cree poeta!— El muchacho alzó el cuaderno y lo sacudió en el aire con demasiada brusquedad, tanto que se le salieron unas cuantas páginas— ¡Veamos qué clase de cursilerías de  _marica_  escribe aquí! ¡¿Les gusta la idea?!

"¡Adelante!", gritaron algunos en el salón. Otros preferían apostar a qué cosas habían en el cuaderno, pero la mayoría solo reía y señalaba. Wirt intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez fueron otros dos niños quienes le sujetaron por los brazos y le impedían moverse. Chillaba que por favor parasen, que alguien hiciera algo, rogaba por la pronta presencia de algún docente, pataleaba y forcejeaba, pero era como si él no importara, como si no existiera... No podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Se sentía tan impotente.

El niño que tenía el cuaderno de Wirt bajo su posesión comenzó a leer varios de los poemas de Wirt, poemas que eran muy... personales. Hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre estos y rayaba o escupía las páginas, todo eso delante del mismo autor. Wirt sentía su pecho oprimido y tenía demasiadas ganas de gritar y llorar, de hecho, ya estaba llorando.

Pataleó con más fuerza y nada ocurrió, era muy flaco y muy débil, no tenía casi fuerzas y en aquel estado de desesperación no sabía coordinar sus movimientos. Terminó por darse por vencido, agachar su cabeza y únicamente sollozar.  _Era horrible, era lo peor que pudo haberle pasado._

Pasaron otros dos tortuosos minutos hasta que por fin el muchacho dejó en paz el cuaderno de Wirt. Lo arrojó en frente de él, estaba todo roto, mojado y...  _arruinado_. Su cuaderno.  _Su pobre cuadernito,_  su escape de la realidad, uno de los pocos objetos a los que se sentía emocionalmente conectado...

Todos sus poemas, todos sus pensamientos, aquel mundo que le costó tanto crear... Todo eso, estaba completamente estropeado, inútil, ya no servía...

Los dos imbéciles que lo sujetaban lo soltaron finalmente no sin antes propinarle un empujón que lo dejó en el suelo junto a su cuaderno. La clase se calmó justo a tiempo para cuando llegó la profesora.

— Wirt, levántate del suelo y ve a tu asiento, por favor— La señora Kelley ni se molestó en observar a Wirt como para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, simplemente tomó el borrador de pizarra y comenzó a limpiar lo que había escrito en ella—, programamos una cita con tus padres para este viernes, debes estar presente tú también.

Pero el niño no respondió, tomó su preciada y ahora malograda libreta y tomó asiento en su pupitre. No quiso mirar más la libreta, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a llorar. Se secó las lágrimas que aún estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas con su antebrazo y sorbió sonoramente por su nariz. Vaya porquería de día.

¿No iba a delatar a aquel idiota que arruinó por completo su día, semana y posiblemente año? No, no serviría de nada, a aquel imbécil no le interesaba si le quitaban nota o no, y si hablaba y luego él le encontraba... posiblemente acabaría igual que su cuaderno.

Era todo tan injusto.

* * *

Wirt estaba en su habitación, encerrado y acostado en su enorme cama, su cuaderno estaba sobre la mesita de noche, a penas lo miraba. Ya estaba conciente de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que lo mejor era gastar sus ahorros en un nuevo cuaderno y tratar de transcribir lo poco que se había salvado del anterior ¡Y este nuevo cuaderno sería mucho mejor! ¡Tendría un gran candado y rayos láser de color azul!

Vale, quizás los rayos láser azules sean algo exagerado y difícil de conseguir, pero se valía soñar ¿No? No le hacía daño a nadie.

Únicamente la hacía daño a él.

¿Por qué estas crueles personas le castigaban por hacer lo que le gustaba?

Pasó sus dedos por la cubierta de su cuaderno, desde que llegó a su casa no se atrevió a abrirlo. Sus padres no dijeron nada con respecto a la reunión cuando lo recogieron de la escuela. lo agradeció profundamente. Tampoco es que quisiera mencionarlo, era un tema que quería evitar hasta aquel fatídico momento.

Su padre había salido a comprar algunos víveres pues no habían tenido tiempo de hacer las compras en estos últimos días ya que Greg había enfermado y necesitaba la atención de sus papás las veinticuatro horas al día hasta que mejorase.

Un suave golpeteo en su puerta llamó su atención. Su madre entró con su característico rostro de agotamiento. Miró a su hijo con cierta ternura antes de hablarle— Cielo, ¿de casualidad sabes dónde está tu gatito Mocca? Hace rato era su hora de comer, pero no vino.

El niño se sentó de golpe en el colchón y miró a su madre con ojos preocupados y expresivos de una forma un tanto expresiva. Mocca no solía desaparecer, y menos cuando se trataba de la hora de la comida. Algo no cuadraba— Úhgmm... No...

La mujer ladeó su cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos sueltos y desordenados cayeran por su rostro— ¿Vas a buscarlo o...?

— ¡Inmediatamente!— Wirt se puso de pie de un brinco y ya se estaba acomodando los zapatos. Al salir de la habitación casi embiste a su madre, pero ella no le dio importancia. Corrió por toda la casa, gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo y mascota: Mocca, aún así el gato no aparecía.

Por favor, no otra vez... Que Mocca se haya escapado aquel día en el que se perdió en el bosque y luego ahora... No era buena señal, el nunca hacía eso, era un gato obediente y que generalmente se encontraba siempre a su lado.

Finalmente corrió fuera de la casa con una bolsa de galletas para gato en su mano, comenzó a agitarla desesperadamente mientras gritaba el nombre de su gato. No estaba en los alrededores de la casa, no había manera de saber en donde estaba. Las rodillas de Wirt temblaban, no podía perder a ese gato, era el único amigo que tenía, simplemente no iba a permitírselo.

Su mamá salió con la mirada apacible y se ubicó al lado de su hijo, frotó sus cabellos con suavidad y miró hacia el bosque, hacia aquellos árboles que se situaban al lado de un sendero en la tierra que estaba ligeramente marcado, árboles que eran tan majestuosos y bajitos, y conforme se iban adentrando más y más los árboles se volvían más altos y de troncos más gruesos, siendo ahora toda capa de visibilidad cubierta por el inmenso follaje.

— ¿Crees... crees que haya ido al bosque?— Preguntó Wirt con su tierna voz ligeramente entrecortada.

— Posiblemente. Si quieres esperamos a que Maxwell regrese para que lo busquemos todos...

El rostro de Wirt se deformó en una angustiada expresión— ¿Pero si está en problemas? ¡Necesita que lo busque ahora!

Catherine se tensó un poco. Desde que su hijo escapó le había impedido que entrase al bosque nuevamente pues aún tenían una charla pendiente, pero cuando Mocca estaba perdido no podía negarle esa decisión. Suspiró pesadamente y se agachó en frente de Wirt hasta quedar a su altura— Prométeme que serás cuidadoso y si hay algún problema vendrás corriendo a casa.

Wirt no tardó en responder, pues para él el tiempo valía oro, necesitaba encontrar a su gatito cuanto antes— ¡Lo prometo! _¡Prometido!_

— Bien... Ahora ve a buscar a Mocca.

No fue necesario pedírselo dos veces pues el niño comenzó a correr por el sendero, agitando la bolsa de galletas y con el continuo llamado a su amigo, a este punto mañana le dolería la garganta, pero no importaba, todo fuera por Mocca— ¡Mocca! ¡Veeeen!  _¡Veeen!_

Se adentró en un área donde los árboles formaban un perfecto círculo a su alrededor, y habían varios caminos de piedras alrededor del círculo, que estaban apenas visibles y posiblemente muy descuidados por el tiempo. Se detuvo allí y agudizó su sentido de audición, pues creyó escuchar un maullido a lo lejos.

— ¡¿Mocca, eres tú?!— Preguntó de nuevo al aire. Miró hacia el cielo, cubierto por un montón de ramas y hojas, dejando pasar unos pocos rayos de luz que iluminaban ciertas áreas del círculo, creando lindas formas. Se giró bruscamente, había escuchado un maullido, esta vez sí estaba seguro al cien por ciento— ¡Allí voy, Mocca! _¡Gato tonto!_

Caminó rápido por uno de los caminos de piedras. varias veces sus pies tropezaban, pero no le importaba, sólo seguía hacia adelante guiándose por el sonido de los maullidos de un gato pequeño, unos agudos maullidos muy característicos de aquel gatito negro.

Entró en un área desconocida del bosque, no era el área que le daba miedo, pero sí notó que nunca había estado allí antes. Para marcar el camino, tomó unas piedras y las apiló con una forma muy particular para saber que había pasado por allí y no caminar en círculos. Wirt continuó hacia adelante—  _¡MOOOOCCAAAAA!_

Sus pasos se perdieron hacia un área donde los árboles eran demasiado altos y sólo podías ver los troncos, continuó por allí, escuchó un sonido, pensó en exclamar el nombre del animal de nuevo, pero su sentido común le dijo que no lo hiciera porque ese sonido no era un maullido, era otro sonido.

Un sonido que Wirt reconoció al instante.

Era un llanto, un amargo y triste llanto.

Siguió el sonido, quizás, sólo quizás aquel sonido pudiese provenir de donde él estaba pensando. Se guió con precaución evitando hacer ruido, cuando el sonido fue más notorio se escondió tras de un árbol y observó al frente de donde se ubicaba, justo de donde provenía el sonido. Sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Allí, en frente de él, junto a un pequeño estanque, se encontraba a aquel muchacho con cuernos de madera y ojos bonitos que vio el día que huyó al bosque. Él estaba con sus pies descalzos sumergidos en el agua y su rostro estaba cubierto por ambas de sus manos, así intentando detener sus lágrimas. Wirt se sintió ligeramente conmovido, no le gustaba ver a nadie llorando, y en verdad que ese muchacho le causaba mucha curiosidad, se veía tan solitario como él, así que... No sabía muy bien, quizás es agradable.

Sonrió y sintió un alivio incomparable cuando vio que Mocca estaba junto a ese desconocido. Todo tenía sentido ahora, Mocca también era amigo de él... Eso era bueno.

Cualquier amigo de Mocca era amigo de Wirt.

Finalmente, Wirt salió de su escondite y no se le pudo haber ocurrido otra forma que de un salto, completamente sorpresivo y haciendo mucho ruido— _¡Eh tú!_  ¡Eres a quien vi el otro día!

Pasó lo que era de esperarse. El desconocido se asustó y lanzó un pequeño alarido. Se puso de pie en el estanque y comenzó a retroceder bruscamente, alarmado, en posición de defensa en caso de que hubiera alguna amenaza presente. Comenzó a alejarse muy rápido, demasiado.

Eres todo un genio, Wirt.

—  _¡Nononononono!_ ¡Espera! ¡Por favor no te vayas!— Exclamó Wirt soltando la bolsa de galletas y poniendo sus manos en alto como si le apuntasen con una pistola— L-lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Mocca comenzó a rodear al desconocido y dándole suaves cabezazos como si fuese un chivo. A la luz del día, Wirt pudo detallar mejor al muchacho y pudo notar con mayor claridad que se trataba de un adolescente, pudo ver aún mejor la hermosa y enorme capa que parecía hecha de plumajes negros mezclado con algún cuero de un animal muy peludo, la capa estaba sellada con un pequeño broche dorado alrededor del cuello del muchacho, ese broche tenía la forma de la cabeza de un venado (o así lo interpretaba Wirt). Sus cabellos eran lisos y azabaches, cubrían un poco su frente y ojo izquierdo, respectivamente.

El chico de cabellos azabaches se quedó paralizado en donde se ubicaba. Como si se tratase de un arisco animal al cual se le quería amansar, Wirt se acercó lentamente, cauteloso, con sus manos en frente de su cuerpo para que quedase más que obvio que no iba a lastimarlo.

Cuando estaba ya a una distancia muy corta, Wirt fue quien ahora se sintió intimidado, no había notado de un pequeño pero importante detalle: aquel adolescente era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, y necesitaba alzar su cabeza para poder verle la cara, una cara que se veía como si estuviese intentando poner una expresión correcta para describir sus emociones.

— H-hola... S-soy Wirt— Wirt retrocedió un poco, muy bien, en verdad se había sentido intimidado y ahora incluso estaba un poco asustado. Finalmente el misterioso ser le dedicó una fría y antipática mirada.

— Hola Wirt.

La respuesta fue seca como el desierto y fría como un témpano de hielo. Mala idea. Wirt se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pensado que se trataba de alguien amigable, ahora mismo quería tomar a Mocca e irse, pero ya había tomado su decisión y debía pagar las consecuencias— ¿P-por qué estabas lloran-?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Wirt— ¿E-eh?

— ¿Es alguna clase de broma?— Escupió— ¿Aún vienen a burlarse de mí? ¡Vamos! ¡Dime!  _¿Dónde está la turba, vendrá pronto, eh?_

Wirt ya se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, muy nervioso. El chico de cabellos azabaches comenzó a dar furiosos pasos hacia adelante. Wirt retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Acorralado, sólo pudo observar aquellos extraños ojos mirarle con furia y desconfianza. Se comenzó a hiperventilar y a sentir un nudo en la garganta que le hacía difícil hablar— N-no... Yo no s-sé a qué te refie-

— ¡Oh claro! ¡¿Ya se hartaron de llamarme bestia y ahora vienen a colmar mi paciencia?! ¡No es mi culpa ser así! ¡¿Por qué no vienes por donde viniste y me dejas sufrir en paz?! _¡¿QUIERES?!_

Y se quebró.

Hoy el día había sido una completa basura para Wirt y quizás por eso se encontraba en ese momento mucho más sensible de lo normal, en otras circunstancias simplemente hubiera gritado de frustración y se hubiera ido, pero a penas aquel desconocido pronunció esa última frase, el niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Al verlo, la bestia entró en total pánico, cambiando su actitud agresiva por una cara de completo  _terror y desesperación._

No tenía idea de qué hacer.

— ¡E-eh! ¡N-no!  _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_  ¡Pero no llores p-por favor!— la bestia comenzó a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando una solución. Llevó sus manos a su cuero cabelludo y tiró de este, aterrado. Por fin vio a el gatito negro, quien estaba limpiándose la colita totalmente ausente a la situación, lo sujetó con prisa por el pecho, Mocca por suerte era un gato muy manso y no reaccionó de forma agresiva ante el sorpresivo agarre. El chico de cabellos azabaches le enseñó el gatito al niño, arrodillándose en frente de él para poder estar más o menos a su altura— ¡Mira, tengo tu gatito! ¡Mira que lindo! ¡P-puedes parar de llorar ahora!

Wirt alzó la vista dejando de sollozar y tomó a Mocca suavemente entre sus manos, abrazándole. Se secó con el antebrazo las lágrimas en sus mejillas, de acuerdo, había parado de llorar, pero aún no se sentía bien. La bestia aún seguía en estado de desesperación, pues sentía que lo que por victimizarse había hecho sollozar a un niño. Se sentía horrible, culpable— ¡En verdad lo siento! ¡E-es que antes de estar acá las personas de mi hogar me atacaban y...! ¡No quería hacerte llorar, creí qu-! ¡Oh, en verdad que soy un idiota!

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches se acercó a un árbol y pegó su cabeza de este, con los ojos firmemente apretados y el ceño fruncido. Wirt alzó las cejas curioso y sonrió un poco, aquella reacción fue bastante graciosa y la bestia parecía sentirlo de verdad— ¡Eh! ¡Te perdono, está bien! ¡Pero no llores tú tampoco!

— No estoy llorando...

Se giró, el adolescente se giró, encarando nuevamente a Wirt, esta vez su rostro era completamente distinto, sus expresiones mostraban tristeza, profunda tristeza y preocupación. Wirt pensó que aquel desconocido podía estar un poco loco debido a el montón de emociones que su rostro era capaz de expresar de un momento a otro, aunque, quizás si resultó ser un tipo agradable, después de todo.— ¿Cómo... cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

— ¡Me llamo Wirt!

— Bien, Wirt... En serio lo siento... es... es sólo que no entiendo _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Wirt se relajó, viendo a su gatito Mocca entre sus manos. El animal estaba ronroneando y moviendo su larga y peluda cola de un lado a otro— Mocca me trajo acá. E-es decir, se escapó, y buscándolo terminé en este estanque. Y bueno... lo encontré  _y a ti también._

— Es un gato muy lindo el tuyo, niño— El adolescente se acercó hasta el niño nuevamente, pero de forma calmada, aún temeroso, quizás asustaría a Wirt, no lo sabía y eso le inquietaba, era cauteloso, esperaba alguna clase de movimiento extraño o reacción por parte del niño, quizás de evasión. Pero no, mientras se acercaba, Wirt no se apartó, solo enfocaba sus grandes y expresivos ojos en aquella bestia. Se volvió a poner de cuclillas en frente de Wirt, esta vez acercando su mano al gatito, pero deteniéndose momentos antes— Entonces se llama Mocca... Lindo nombre ¿L-lo puedo acariciar?

Wirt asintió efusivamente— ¡Claro, tú le caes muy bien a Mocca! ¿Verdad que sí, amigo?

El gatito maulló en respuesta y dirigió sus hermosos ojos dorados hacia los del adolescente, quien ya un poco más cómodo comenzó a rascar el cuello del gatito. El felino ronroneó alegre y estiró su cuello para que continuasen con las caricias y los mimos. El pelaje era suave contra la yema de los dedos de la bestia, era un pelaje largo y muy suave.

— Cuando te pregunté qué hacías aquí— Comenzó el muchacho de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, dejó de acariciar al animal para ahora enfocar sus bellísimos ojos en el niño—, no me refería a por qué llegaste, lo que realmente me preguntaba era... ehem...  _¿Qué ha-haces hablando conmigo?_ Pudiste haberte ido hace rato, e incluso pudiste haberte ido cuando yo te... Oye, sé que ya pasó, pero de nuevo,  _en serio lo siento._

— Ya te pusiste un _poquitito_ molesto con tus disculpas ¡Eres muy gracioso!— Comentó Wirt entre risas. No respondió al instante la anterior interrogante del adolescente, lo pensó un poco— E-eh... Es que te... _te pareces un poco a mí._

Como si fuese una broma, la bestia se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo del estanque a su costado, luego miró al niño, con una ceja arqueada—  _Lo dudo mucho..._ ¿Sabes?

— ¡Ja, oye no seas tonto! Me refiero a que te ves muy... Oy-oye, no te ofendas por favor, pero... te ves muy solo.

— Wow...— El desconocido que ya no era tan desconocido se quedó perplejo por un corto lapso de tiempo ¿Tan obvio era que hasta un niño podía notarlo?— N-no me ofendo, tranquilo, estás en lo cierto.

— S-sí... Y bueno... Yo también estoy... solo. En la escuela todos son _tarados._

— ¿Ah? Oookay, pe-pero aún no entiendo del todo ¿El único motivo porque me estás hablando es porque me ves solo? ¿Seguro que no te doy asco, terror, entre otros?

Wirt bajó a Mocca y juntó sus puños en el aire lleno de determinación— ¡N-n o solo es por eso! ¡Yo quiero ser tu amigo! _¡Por favor, sé mi amigo!_

Aquella extraña propuesta tomó al adolescente por total sorpresa. Parpadeó incrédulo y sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo _¿Alegría, quizás?_  No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse feliz, en serio que no podía creérselo. No alcanzó a responder más que un escueto sonido.

— Por favor...— Pidió ahora más calmado— Quiero que seas mi amigo... N-no es justo que andes caminando de aquí para allá en un  _graaan_  bosque tú solo, d-debes tener a alguien con quien hablar... Me gustaría visitarte.

— Dime que no bromeas... M-me refiero a que tú aún eres un niño... No sabes lo que estás diciendo... ¡Yo podría ser una mala persona!  _¡Podría atacarte, robarte o hacerte daño, como hace unos minutos!_

— Pero no eres una mala persona,  _¿o sí lo eres?_

La bestia musitó, arrodillándose finalmente en el suelo, con sus piernas ya cansadas de estar en cuclillas tanto rato— No... no lo soy.

— ¿Ves?— Wirt soltó una pequeña risa triunfal— ¡Tengo ya nueve años, estoy seguro de lo que quiero y de lo que estoy haciendo! Y créeme... Quiero ser tu amigo— Con una sonrisa apacible, se enfocó en los ojos multicolor, eran hipnotizantes, la verdad no tenía idea de qué demonios era aquel adolescente, pero ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo, tendría tiempo para hablar con él— Cr-créeme...  _Yo no te tengo miedo._

Y con una sonrisa en sus labios, la bestia y el niño comenzaron a charlar.


	4. MI NUEVO Y PECULIAR AMIGO

Wirt no podía creer que estuviera a punto de encontrarse otra vez con su nuevo (y único) amigo. Estaba en su cuarto, sentado en su cama poniéndose los calcetines mientras Mocca se limpiaba la colita a su lado. El niño seguía alucinando con respecto a que finalmente podía socializar con alguien, quien bueno, no era de su edad, pero era agradable hablar con él (aunque sólo intercambiaron palabras como por tres minutos).

_— Entonces... ¿Sí serás mi amigo?— Preguntó de nuevo Wirt, dudoso, con un leve temblor en su voz, sentía que si no lo afirmaba lo suficiente no se lo creería._

_La bestia asintió nuevamente, estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero el grito sorpresivo de Wirt le alertó— ¡Eh! ¡Que mi mamá debe estar buscándome! U-uh... lo siento... pero debo irme..._

_El niño y la bestia soltaron un suspiro, un triste suspiro. Ninguno quería dejar de interactuar con el otro, parecían tener tanto por querer hablar o contarse (bueno, mayoritariamente Wirt). El adolescente, con clara tristeza en sus ojos agachó la mirada, evitando conectarla con la del niño._

_Wirt notó el pronto mal ánimo de su nuevo amigo, y decidió que lo mejor sería proponer algo que lo animase. Sorprendiendo al más alto, lo tomó de la muñeca para llamar su atención y con una sonrisa dulce y amable le explicó lo que procedería— Escucha, mañana a la misma hora te espero acá ¿Sí?_

_La bestia enarcó una ceja— ¿Y cómo sabré que es la hora correcta?_

_Muy bien, eso tomó a Wirt desprevenido. El niño frunció el ceño y comenzó a hacer funcionar su brillante cerebro. Sonrió finalmente cuando se le ocurrió algo y tomó al adolescente de la mano, girándose a verlo._

_La bestia se tensó al instante y todo su cuerpo se puso tieso, no entendía que ocurría, de hecho, esperaba a que algo malo le pasase, tristemente estaba acostumbrado a la violencia y al maltrato, por lo que en su mente se imaginaba un posible escenario donde Wirt, haciéndose llamar su nuevo amigo, le lastimase fuertemente. Cualquier clase de contacto físico causaba esa reacción en él._

_No es que no quisiera confiar en Wirt, de hecho, estaba rogando internamente por tener a alguien en quien confiar (incluso si se trataba de un pequeño niño), pero esos traumas que tenía bien estancados en su cabeza no saldrían tan fácilmente como le gustaría que ocurriese._

_Los delicados dedos del niño rodeaban la palma de la mano de la bestia, siendo bastante calentita al tacto, era suave y muy agradable y contrastaba con la textura rasposa de la mano del adolescente._

_Wirt apretó con suavidad la fría mano de la bestia, quien seguía confundido y desconfiado. El niño le miró con una sonrisa resplandeciente llena de inocencia y tiró un poco del muchacho de cabellos azabaches— Vamos, sígueme..._

_A regañadientes aceptó a seguir al niño, y el pequeño gato los seguía detrás, con la colita en alto y pisadas ágiles. Finalmente Wirt terminó en el área donde los árboles formaban un perfecto círculo allí se detuvo, mirando la dirección de las sombras de los árboles, las cuales apuntaban hacia el el sur._

_Wirt tomó una varita en el suelo y se enfocó en la sombra del árbol más grande, allí, donde caía la oscuridad, marcó una pequeña "x", como si hubiese un tesoro oculto allá abajo. Se felicitó internamente a sí mismo por su astucia, y con los humos algo elevados, se giró a ver al adolescente con sus delgados labios estirados en una sonrisa— Mañana, cuando la sombra de este árbol caiga en la equis de esta manera. A esa hora estaré aquí, ya yo haré mis cálculos en casa para saber cuál es la hora correcta y-y... eh... te daría un reloj... pero no tengo uno conmigo._

_La bestia se quedó mirando la "x" y se sentó al lado, recogiendo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su mirada estaba clavada en esa marca, con una sonrisa a penas perceptible. Alzó su vista y se encontró con los ojos grandes y expresivos de Wirt, los cuales interrogaban su opinión con respecto a la idea._

_Como si leyese el pensamiento, el adolescente contestó, escondiendo su entusiasmo entre la seguridad de sus rodillas— A-asombroso... Es-estaré esperando entonces._

_Wirt tomó a Mocca entre sus brazos y alzó su puño alegre— ¡Súper! Te veo mañana entonces... ¿Sí?_

_— No faltes... por favor..._

_— ¡No lo haré por nada en el mundo!_

_Y con estas palabras, Wirt se despidió y comenzó su caminata a casa._

Wirt sonrió alegre mientras salía de casa, ya le había avisado a su madre que iba a pasear al bosque (tras hacer múltiples deberes que le sacaron una sonrisa a Catherine, logró conseguir su aprobación para salir con la condición de que regresase antes de la cena). Al llegar a casa el día anterior, había hecho los cálculos de a qué hora sería la correcta para encontrarse con su nuevo amigo, y la hora aproximada serían las dos de la tarde, pero Wirt no pudo resistirse y emprendió su viaje al bosque una hora antes.

Mocca esta vez se quedó en casa acicalándose mientras Wirt recorría los caminos de piedra que daban al bosque. Llevaba un abrigo pues hacía más fresco de lo normal, algo agradable a su parecer. Inhaló el fresco aire con aroma a bosque y meditó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba llegando mucho más temprano de lo normal, por lo que posiblemente la bestia no se encontrase allí en ese momento, pero le daba igual, tendría tiempo para buscarlo por el bosque a ver si lo encontraba antes.

Fue reconociendo la forma de los árboles gracias a su ágil memoria, las copas de estos se mecían suavemente por la fresca brisa; el otoño estaba próximo. Finalmente llegó al área donde se supuso que se encontraría con la bestia, nada fuera de lo normal, aparentemente, salvo por una cosa que le dejó helado.

Allí, al lado de la "x", estaba aquel adolescente, acurrucado y durmiendo. Curiosamente, parecía estar en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado el día anterior, lo que solo significaba una única cosa.

Aquel chico se había quedado todo este tiempo esperando a la llegada de Wirt.

El niño se sintió halagado de cierta manera y se acercó a la criatura desconocida de apariencia mayormente humana. Se sentó en frente de él y le observó dormir, el adolescente tenía una respiración lenta y se veía realmente apacible, tanto que Wirt comenzó a dudar si lo correcto sería despertarlo.

No pudo resistir— Ey...  _¡Ptss!_  Despierta...

No hubo reacción por parte del adolescente, así que Wirt procedió a pinchar su mejilla con una extrema suavidad. La bestia frunció el entrecejo y gruñó por lo bajo. Wirt no se dio por vencido e insistió, ahora comenzando también a pinchar con sus dedos su cuero cabelludo.

Aquel muchacho de cabellos azabaches comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, pensando que se trataba quizás de algún pequeño animalito el cual cureoseaba su rostro. Su visión aún no enfocaba del todo y veía borroso,

A pesar de su poca visión, pudo distinguir la silueta del niño, recordando que se iba a encontrar con él hoy. Se sentó de golpe, llegándose a lastimar el cuello por semejante movimiento brusco, mierda, eso dolió y su rostro no tardó en reflejarlo.

— ¡Buen día! Bueno... Tardes— Saludó Wirt— ¿Te dormiste al lado de la equis?

— A-ah... s-sí... Me dormí al lad-lado de esa cosa... No quería distraerme caminando por el bosque y bueno...

— ¡Ah, mira que eres genial! ¡U-uh! Ol-olvidé preguntarte tu nombre ayer... Lo siento— Dijo Wirt un poco avergonzado. Agachó su cabeza y esperó el regaño. Muy contrario a sus expectativas, el muchacho de cabellos azabaches suspiró pesadamente y desvió sus ojos multicolor a otra dirección.

— Tranquilo— Comenzó—, yo tampoco sé como me llamo... Podría decirse que mis padres no se molestaron en ponerme nombre.

El niño abrió sus ojos de par en par—  _¡¿Quééééééé?!_ ¡¿Tus papás no te pusieron nombre?!— Inmediatamente, en tono bromista e inocente cual cordero, comentó— Deberían ir a una escuela de padres, pues son muy malos en eso.

La bestia no entendió que se trataba de una broma, en cambio miró a Wirt con tristeza en los ojos— Sí... es cierto que deberían... después de todo, me abandonaron cuando era un bebé.

Auch.

Wirt no supo muy bien como reaccionar. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró ya que no existían palabras de consuelo para eso, maldita sea ¡Lo que había dicho el "Sin Nombre" era horrible! ¡¿Cómo unos padres podrían abandonar a su hijo?! La peor parte es que, a pesar de que la bestia se veía dolido al decir esto, parecía darle una casi nula importancia.

Muy avergonzado, se abrazó los codos, evitando conectar su mirada con la de aquel muchacho— Rayos... L-lo lamento, no debí decir eso.

Pero la bestia no entendía el motivo de su disculpa, después de todo, dado a su condición, era normal que esa clase de cosas le pasaran ¿No? Toda su vida estaba sumergida en desgracia, nada ni nadie le había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Por lo menos, hasta ahora.

El silencio que se formó a continuación fue bastante incómodo. Sólo se podía apreciar el bello sonido de las hojas meciéndose por la brisa y el cantar de algunos pájaros cercanos. Wirt jugueteaba con sus dedos, algo nervioso (cosa normal en él). De reojo podía observar a aquella bestia, quien se limitaba a observar al niño como si se tratase de una criatura desconocida y fenomenal.

Dio un respingo al escuchar el chillido de Wirt— ¡Ya sé! ¡Yo te pondré un nombre!

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

— Llamarte "tú" o "amigo" todo el tiempo cansará... ¡Mejor ponerte un nombre, aquí y ahora! N-no veo el problema...— La voz de Wirt fue perdiendo volumen hasta volverse casi un inaudible susurro— C-claro... si a tí no te molesta...

Wirt se sintió complacido al ver a la bestia estirar las comisuras de sus labios en una agradable sonrisa, aunque se asustó un poco al ver sus dientes, pues tenía los dos colmillos afilados como un vampiro. El adolescente contestó con extremo entusiasmo— ¡C-claro que no me molesta! E-es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí...

— ¡Genial!— Exclamó Wirt alegre— Bien... Pensemos en un nombre que te quede bien... ¡Húmmmmm!

La bestia, tan inocente como un niño se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás justo en donde estaba sentado, visiblemente jovial, algo extremadamente raro en él. Estaba reaccionando con más júbilo de lo normal, pues esa sensación de felicidad en su pecho desde que conoció a aquel niño se sentía jodidamente genial, y se aferraba a esa única alegría que había experimentado.

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal "Sammy"? Ugh— Wirt hizo una mueca de desagrado—, sonaba mejor en mi mente.

Wirt comenzó a pronunciar varios nombres al azar, pero él mismo y la bestia negaban sutilmente con la cabeza a la hora de escucharlos. El niño se sentía disgustado ¡Ningún nombre era lo suficientemente genial para su nuevo amigo!

Se acostó en el suelo, exhausto de decir y decir nombres. "Rafael, Jason, Aiden, Pat..." ¡Ninguno encajaba! ¡Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno! Pero aún así, Wirt no se daba por vencido, ya llevaban como media hora en ese dilema ¡Y aún no se daría por vencido!

Como un rayo, finalmente, la inspiración le golpeó la cabeza, ocasionando que se sentara de golpe. Miró a la bestia, quien le miró extrañado, pero aún así curioso— ¿Qué te parece  _"Allen"_?

La bestia se quedó pensando el nombre por momentos, era un nombre bonito, corto... Le gustaba, sentía que encajaba con él. Finalmente, dio el visto bueno, asintiendo sin parar.

— ¡Genial! ¡Chócalas,  _Allen_!— Wirt alzó su mano por encima de su cabeza esperando que Allen chocara los cinco con él, pero Allen al ver la mano de Wirt levantada se encogió inmediatamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y agachando la cabeza, como si esperase recibir un golpe.

Se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos, sintiendo ya el impacto, pero Wirt bajó su mano y le miró entre sorprendido y preocupado ¿Qué traumas había tenido que pasar una persona para que asociara un "chócalas" con un "te voy a partir a golpes"— O-oye... No voy a lastimarte, soy tu amigo ¿Sí? Los amigos no se lastiman entre sí.

Allen alzó su cabeza, entrecerrando sus hermosos e hipnóticos ojos, la mueca de miedo y tristeza no abandonaba sus facciones. Wirt se prometió internamente hacer hasta lo imposible para quitar el miedo irracional de ese chico— P-pero alzaste tu mano...

— ¡Era para que chocaras los cinco!— Wirt alzó nuevamente su mano derecha, esta vez no tan alto y con mucha lentitud— Mira...

Tomó la mano de la bestia con su izquierda y juntó sus dos palmas suavemente, esperó unos segundos, contemplando lo curioso e ido que se veía Allen, sus ojos contemplaban esta nueva acción como algo fascinante, como cuando un bebé descubre el sabor del chocolate. Finalmente separó sus manos y miró al adolescente con sus ojitos ligeramente achinados— Debe ser rápido y un poco más fuerte... ¿Ya entendiste?

— C-creo que sí...

— Muy bien...— Wirt elevó su mano izquierda esta vez, esperando que Allen las chocara. El muchacho de ojos multicolor observó la pequeña mano del niño y suavemente juntó su mano con la de Wirt, de una forma demasiado delicada, como si tuviera miedo a quebrarlo o de lastimarlo. El roce de sus manos fue suave y Allen, relamiendo sus labios un poco inquieto, subió su mirada hacia Wirt, esperando su aprobación con ansias.

— ¿L-lo hice bien?— Preguntó con una dulzura que haría a cualquier persona necesitar insulina.

Wirt negó suavemente con la cabeza, separando su mano— No... No... ¡Con más energía!

* * *

Wirt pasó los siguientes treinta minutos enseñándole a Allen la manera correcta de chocar los cinco, el adolescente seguía siendo muy sutil, no lo hacía con la energía necesaria. El niño se cansó más tarde que temprano y se acostó bocarriba en el suave y verde pasto del bosque.

— Ugh... Mañana continuaremos con la lección ¡Tienes muchas cosas que aprender!— Wirt tomó en su puño un montoncito de césped el cual arrancó y arrojó por el aire como si fuera confeti— ¿Cómo puedes no entender cómo chocar los cinco?

El adolescente se ruborizó, un poco avergonzado, gateó hasta estar a un costado de Wirt y se sentó como indio allí, contemplándole nuevamente— ¡N-no es mi culpa! Su-supongo que hay muchas cosas qu-que no entiendo...

Allen miraba a Wirt con extrañas intenciones. Se sentía halagado y feliz de que el niño aceptara pasar el rato con él, pero una parte de sí no paraba de preguntarse cuanto duraría esto, lo más probable es que Wirt se aburriera de ser su amigo en dos o tres días, sí, nadie soportaría pasar tiempo con él.

Él estaba destinado a vivir en oscuridad y soledad, pero quería aferrarse a este poco tiempo de luz y compañía.

No notó que su amigo le miraba con curiosidad— ¿Qué cosas no entiendes? ¡Yo puedo intentar explicar!

— N-no lo sé... Quizás con el tiempo lo averigüe...

— ¡A lo mejor si te pregunto o digo algunas cosas tú sepas decirme cual de esas no entiendes!— Wirt llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla y giró sus ojos hacia la izquierda— Hmmm...

Se sentó nuevamente y se colocó de rodillas, de cara a Allen, con sus dedos índice y pulgar tomó suavemente la nariz de Allen y la apretó— ¡Ésta es tu nariz!

— Eso ya lo sabía— Dijo Allen con una voz nasal que causó gracia en Wirt. Soltó su nariz.

— Hmmm... No sé qué podría preguntarte en este momento. Mientras tanto, ¿caminarías conmigo por el bosque?

No hubo que pedírselo dos veces a la bestia para que enérgicamente se pusiera de pie. Su altura logró intimidar nuevamente a Wirt, quien se quedó sentadito y quieto, mirando a aquel adolescente de un metro noventa y cinco. No entendía muy bien sus pensamientos en aquel momento, pero por su mente únicamente cruzó la idea de que Allen podría pisarlo cual cucaracha con extrema facilidad.

Allen comenzó a sentir más dentro de sí una afinidad con el concepto de amistad. Se agachó un poco y estiró su gran mano, para así ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Mentalmente, durante esta acción se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo bien, si tendría algún error notorio y se sintió realmente estúpido, pero todas esas dudas y pensamientos negativos se desvanecieron cuando sintió la mano del niño sujetarse firmemente de la suya, para así poder ponerse de pie con éxito.

El contacto corporal seguía siendo algo nuevo y un poco incómodo para la bestia. No estaba acostumbrado a que otra persona lo tocase con otra intención que no fuera herirlo, pero Wirt parecía ser diferente, tomaba su mano con sutileza, y no le hacía sentir adolorido o asustado, pero sí un poco incómodo.

Cuando Wirt logró erguirse por completo sobre sus pies soltó la mano de Allen e inmediatamente el adolescente soltó un largo suspiro, sintiendo un confuso vacío en donde habían estado los pequeños dedos del niño. Era como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba sujetar suavemente la mano de alguien hasta aquel momento.

Como era de esperarse, no se atrevió a decir nada. Aún no aprendía a expresar sus sentimientos, por ahora, eran exclusivamente de él.

Wirt tomó una rama en el suelo la cual comenzó a usar como un bastón. Sus pasos le hicieron avanzar por un camino del bosque que le gustaba mucho pues alrededor habían arbustos con flores de colores vibrantes y bayas (que no se atrevía a probar por miedo a que fuesen venenosas).

Allen iba a su lado, mirando al niño quien comenzaba a hablar de su escuela. Parte de él le escuchaba, pero a veces se perdía o no prestaba atención por querer cuestionar algo o hacer algún comentario, pero sus labios se negaban a abrirse y sus cuerdas vocales se rehusaban a emitir sonido agudo. Estaba siendo su propio carcelero, y le desesperaba muchísimo.

Se sentía incómodo al hablar, prefería hablar cuando Wirt se lo pidiera, era lo mejor, claro está. No tenía que dar su opinión si no la pedían, eso sería grosero ¿No? Wirt no necesitaba que aportase nada a la conversación, era inútil, innecesario, y sobretodo no quería aburrir a su nuevo amigo.

— ¿Estás bien, Allen?— Preguntó Wirt, bajando el ritmo de sus pasos— Estás muy callado...

Allen salió de su burbuja y miró al niño, aquel niño que para él era tan extraño y fascinante. Quería hacerle las mil y un preguntas, pero...— ¡A-ah! ¡S-s-sí estoy b-bien! No hablo mucho... Eso es todo...

— ¡Oh, ya veo!— Wirt levantó su muñeca y observó un aparato que para la bestia era desconocido— Oh... dentro de poco tendré que irme...

Allen frunció el ceño y se detuvo de golpe. Wirt lo notó pocos pasos después, se frenó igualmente y se giró a verlo. Titubeando, la bestia se atrevió a preguntar— _¿P-por qué te tienes que ir?_

— Le prometí a mi mamá llegar antes de la cena... No quiero que se preocupe.

Wirt solo pudo escuchar de nuevo el sonido del bosque en el fondo, pues Allen no emitía sonido alguno, sólo estaba allí, quieto, con la cabeza agachada, por lo que tampoco podía ver sus emociones. El niño sintió culpa envolver sus sentimientos ¿Había lastimado a Allen? Si recién le había dicho que los amigos no se lastimaban unos a los otros y, aunque le doliera, le había hecho esa promesa a su mamá.

Se acercó lentamente, como ayer, cuando intercambió las primeras palabras con el asustadizo joven. Allen, arisco como siempre, giró su cabeza aún agachada hacia la izquierda, para que Wirt no pudiese verle a los ojos. El niño no sabía qué hacer o decir, nunca se le daban bien estas situaciones en las que sentía que debía disculparse cuando en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada.

Quedó justo en frente de Allen, pudo ver que su cabeza posiblemente le llegase al ombligo y anotó mentalmente comer todos sus vegetales para lograr ser tan alto como Allen algún día. Se puso de puntillas e intentó mirar hacia el rostro de la bestia, pero este lo apartó nuevamente.

¿Cómo algo tan aparentemente común, como una breve despedida podía llegar a lastimarle tanto?

Allen se sentía triste y enojado consigo mismo. No debería sentirse tan furioso y confundido solo porque su amigo se fuera, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era su poca confianza en Wirt, sentía que en cualquier momento el niño se iría y no volvería a verlo jamás, cosa que descubrió que no quería. Él solo deseaba que Wirt estuviese un buen rato más, hablándole de cualquier cosa, con escuchar su voz le bastana. Unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

No quería estar solo.

No de nuevo...

Dio un respingo al sentir unos delgados bracitos rodear su cintura y luego un peso caer sobre su abdomen. Bajó la vista y vio que allí estaba Wirt, abrazándole, con su mejilla apoyada en su estómago, apretando su agarre suavemente. La bestia se quedó estática, mirando al niño, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mente era una completa maraña. Ese era más contacto del que estaba acostumbrado a sentir y más aún que le tomó por sorpresa. Esperó por varios segundos, pero Wirt en ningún momento se apartó.

— Este es un abrazo— Musitó el niño—, no sé si sepas qué significa o no... Pero igual te lo diré. E-es una manera de en-enseñarle tu aprecio a alguien... especialmente a amigos y f-familia... Y-y bueno,  _tú eres mi amigo_  ¿No?

Allen no pudo responder, no se sintió capaz, sólo podía sentir el dolor de aquel nudo que se formaba en su garganta y la amarga sensación de sentirse tan estúpido por no poder confiar en Wirt, no todavía, quería y necesitaba hacerlo, pero era demasiado complicado para él.

Wirt continuó hablando— S-siento si te la-lastimo cuando me voy, pero tengo que hacerlo... Le prometí a mi mamá que regresaría temprano a casa, a tiempo para la cena... Y no quiero (ni puedo) desobedecerla... P-pero... ¡Te haré una promesa a tí también y juro por mis poemas no romperla!

El niño hundió con fuerza el rostro en el estómago de Allen y sintió el aroma de este colarse por sus fosas nasales. Olía a bosque. Aquel movimiento causó unas risitas en el adolescente, claramente se trataba de cosquillas, suerte que Wirt no lo notó, pues sino le hubiese atacado con esa arma mortal inmediatamente.

La bestia se dobló un poco y rodeó con una de sus manos la espalda del niño y la otra la apoyó sobre el cuero cabelludo de este, como si estuviera acariciando a Mocca. Sus mejillas ardían en un intenso carmesí, aunque él mismo no lo notara. Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible a la hora de hablar, cuando en realidad por dentro era todo un puñado de nervios y emociones que no comprendía— Y... ¿C-cuál es esa promesa?

La voz de Wirt sonaba un poco distorsionada por tener el rostro hundido en las prendas rasgadas y agujereadas de Allen— V-vendré a verte tod-todos los días... Y si no puedo hacerlo p-prometo dejarte un mensaje... Y-ya averiguaré como...

Allen no respondió inmediatamente, se sentía completamente conmovido, y con tantas emociones dentro de sí que lo único que quería era gritar aunque no entendiese el motivo. Titubeó un poco y su cuerpo temblaba, pero finalmente pronunció una palabra, una palabra llena de sentimientos que no podía expresar a gritos como él tanto añoraba.

— Gracias...

Wirt alzó la cabeza y quedó en shock al ver que Allen había estado llorando, no había podido verle la cara hasta ahora. Se sintió aún más idiota y quiso estirar sus brazos para secar sus lágrimas, pero no alcanzaba a hacerlo. Allen le indicó que todo estaba bien con una pequeña sonrisa y otro "gracias", un agradecimiento que Wirt no comprendía— ¿P-Por qué?

— P-por ser mi amigo.


	5. NIÑERO

Seis días.

Seis días habían pasado desde que Wirt hizo su promesa, y durante esos seis días a penas llegaba de la escuela se escabullía al bosque para compartir su tiempo con Allen. Sentía que, durante esas pocas horas en las que se divertía con el adolescente, había logrado hacer un enorme progreso en su amistad.

Finalmente Allen había roto esa coraza seria y depresiva que tenía siempre encima y había demostrado que, para sorpresa de Wirt, era igual de infantil e inocente que él.

Por no decir que más.

Siempre que Wirt se tenía que ir hacía un drama (por suerte no eran dramas tan delicados como el drama que hizo la primera vez que Wirt se tuvo que ir), parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche y eso a Wirt le divertía muchísimo, pero también se sentía mal por tener que dejarlo.

Ya había llegado el día en el que su mamá y su padrastro fueron a su colegio para discutir sobre las recientes y preocupantes distracciones durante la clase. la maestra decía estar preocupadísima, pero en su cara se podía notar la hipocresía, a esa vieja no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sus estudiantes, si aprendían o no, sólo le importaba cobrar el sueldo.

Ese día Wirt estaba nervioso, pero sus padres se mostraron bastante indiferentes con respecto al asunto, de hecho, sólo tuvo que prometer que subiría sus notas para que Maxwell le dejara tranquilo pues Catherine estaba muy ocupada con algunas llamadas telefónicas que eran de negocios.

Y Greg.

Tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención a su hermano, simplemente le daba el beso diario de  _buenos días_  a su hermanito antes de ir a la escuela. Pero ya no estaba tan alterado por la falta de atención en su casa.

Tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

Tanto así que justo ahora, mientras camina por los pasillos de su escuela, no le molestan las miradas ni las risas que recibe porque hacía rato derramó jugo sobre su pantalón y ahora que se había secado parecía pipí.

Estaba distraído pues ayer compró una libreta nueva y había logrado transcribir todos los poemas que logró salvar de su anterior cuaderno (ya desechado, completamente) y también aprovechó a escribir unos nuevos muy especiales. Eso sí, jamás llevaría ese cuaderno a la escuela de nuevo, si quería distraerse escribiría en hojas o en su mano.

El timbre de salida sonó y fue corriendo inmediatamente al patio. Por mucho que criticase a Maxwell, él siempre llegaba temprano junto a su madre a recogerlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que su auto no estaba estacionado en la calle, ni en ninguna parte.

Wirt frunció un poco el entrecejo,  _vale_ , quizás por algún motivo muy importante se estuviera tardando más de lo normal. Así que se sentó en una banca en frente de la acera a esperarlo. Los minutos pasaban, dos minutos se convirtieron en cinco, cinco en quince y quince en treinta. Ya el lugar estaba casi vacío, y una niña muy imbécil que iba saliendo de la escuela miró a Wirt de forma burlesca a la hora de pasar cerca de él para irse— ¿Te abandonaron, fenómeno? No me extraña.

Giró los ojos y no le contestó a la perr-... ingrata. Cuando la chica se fue, Wirt se quedó sentado en la banca, completamente fastidiado. Quizás esa imbécil tenía razón, quizás lo habían olvidado. Pero él no podía seguir esperando pues, Allen le esperaba, sí, Wirt siempre después del almuerzo iba corriendo a donde Allen.

Decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a caminar a casa, antes de que se hiciera aún más tarde. Aunque el camino de su escuela a casa a pie eran más o menos treinta minutos, con suerte, si sus padres se dignaban en venir se los conseguiría en el camino.

Mientras iba por la mitad del agotador recorrido a su casa (gracias a Dios que ya otoño estaba cerca y hacía bastante fresco), sintió algo a sus espaldas, como si le estuviesen observando. Nervioso, se giró lentamente, miró a la izquierda, después a la derecha, pero el camino estaba más solitario que un arcade en día de semana.

Seguramente era la paranoia.

Tras otros veinte exhaustivos minutos caminando, finalmente vio el caminito de piedra que daba al garaje del inmenso terreno en donde se encontraba su humilde casita. Como si un rayo de energía lo hubiese golpeado, ya emocionado por llegar a su hogar y descansar, corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas se lo permitían a la puerta de su casa y casi llora de alegría cuando sintió el pomo de la puerta rozar sus dedos.

Entró a la casa.

Todo era un aparente caos, escuchaba a su mamá y a Maxwell discutir. Se aproximó a la cocina y por la puerta pudo ver a Catherine aparentemente terminando de peinarse mientras a la vez se ponía unos zarcillos y preparaba un sándwich, y Maxwell se acomodaba la corbata roja que tenía sobre una camisa de botones blanca y pantalones de vestir— Catherine, te dije que ya deberíamos estar listos e ir a buscar a tu hijo antes de que se haga más tarde...

Catherine dejó el peine en la isla de la cocina y le dio vuelta al sándwich mientras lo ponía en el sartén para tostarlo un poco— Lo sé... Maldita sea, ¿acaso los de tu trabajo no podían joder un poquito más?

— ¡Me estoy jugando un ascenso, mujer! No fue mi culpa que no te hubiera dado tiempo de conseguir una jodida niñera de mierda.

— ¡De hecho, sí es tu culpa, teniendo toda la puta mañana para avisarme, decidiste hacerlo justo hace hora y media! ¡Y según tú, el mensaje te llegó anoche!

—  _Uhm..._ — Wirt no sabía muy bien cómo interrumpir, se limitó a carraspear un poco.

Catherine volteó el sándwich y giró a ver a Wirt, se alarmó un poco, mirando a Maxwell por el rabillo del ojo, luego devolviendo la vista en su hijo— ¡Ah, Wirt!  _Eres tú..._

— H-hola mamá...

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?— Finalmente sacó el sándwich de la plancha y lo dejó sobre un plato— Se supone que te iríamos a buscar después de que te dejase hecho un bocadillo...

Wirt sintió su mente abrumada por momentos. Escrutó a Maxwell, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, zapateando nerviosamente con su pie izquierdo, luego miró a su mamá, quien estaba vestida elegantemente pero con un maquillaje y peinado a penas decente.  _Algo rarito ocurría..._ Aparentemente, estos dos no tenían idea de que hora era.

Observó su reloj de muñeca, el cual marcaba la una y veinte de la tarde— Y-yo salí hace mucho rato... E-en este momento son la una de la tard-

— ¡¿La una de la tarde?!— Exclamó Maxwell, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza. Tomó de la muñeca a Catherine y haló de la mujer hasta que se ubicó en frente de él— ¡No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Debemos irnos ahora!

— ¡¿Huh?!— Catherine se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su esposo. Las miradas en esta casa últimamente no eran nada amables. Con malestar y angustia, la mujer gruñó— ¡No podemos, todavía no! ¡Debem-! ¡Debo buscar a alguien que se encargue de cuidar a Wirt y a Gregory!

— ¡Pues que Wirt cuide a su hermano!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loc-?!

— ¡Ay, por favor, mujer! ¡Yo a su edad limpiaba toda la jodida casa y cuidaba a mis dos hermanos menores! ¡Estará bien, ahora vámonos, no tenemos tiempo!

La agotada madre, nerviosa, tenía todas las neuronas en su cabeza funcionando, intentando tomar una desición, pero la presión que sentía del agresivo comportamiento de su esposo y la presencia de su hijo (tenía el pálpito de que iba a ocurrir otra pelea y no quería que Wirt la presenciase) causaba una insoportable migraña. Al final, sin otra alternativa, le dio la razón a su esposo— Bien... Pero déjame darle unas cuantas instrucciones para que sepa qué hacer...

* * *

El hombre de ceño fruncido estaba en la puerta esperando con las llaves del auto en sus manos, mientras su joven esposa terminaba de darle los últimos detalles a su hijastro de qué hacer en cada situación posible, como si Greg lloraba, como alimentarlo, como calentar los macarrones en el microondas, entre otras estupideces innecesarias según Maxwell.

Catherine continuaba agachada a la altura de su hijo, nombrando un sinfín de cosas que podía y no hacer, pero Wirt no la escuchaba, el joven Wirt tenía una sonrisa de imbécil en su rostro y en lo único que su cabeza se dignaba en pensar era en que iba a tener la casa sola para él, que ya técnicamente se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto.

— ...Y recuerda— Terminaba de decir su madre—, cualquier situación que sientas que no puedes manejar, llama desde el teléfono fijo al celular de Maxwell, el número está en una notita pegada a la nevera ¿Sí? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Wirt asintió efusivamente— ¡Sí, capitana, usted puede confiar en mí!

— Bien. Pórtate bien mientras voy con tu padrastro a una reunión muy importante en su trabajo ¿Sí? Quizás lleguemos un poquito tarde pero...

— ¡Catherine, te he dicho miles de veces que ya debemos irnos, joder! ¡Deja de perder el puto tiempo!

Wirt tembló ante el estridente grito de su padrastro, pero su mamá no se inmutó ni un poco, ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud explosiva de su pareja. Miró a su hijo, ya estaba bastante grande ¿Desde cuándo creció tanto? Era cierto que no le había puesto mucha atención desde que Gregory nació (y desde un poco antes también, quizás). Disculpándose mentalmente, besó con ternura la frente de Wirt antes de caminar hacia la puerta, dando una última despedida.

El portazo final fue el que indicó que los dos adultos de la casa se habían marchado.

El niño que adoraba escribir poemas corrió hacia la ventana al lado de la puerta y esperó hasta que con certeza vio el auto salir del estacionamiento e ir rumbo a la ciudad. Aleluya, estaba solo.

— _¡Ya-ya-ya-júúúúúú!_ — Gritó alegre, mientras corría con los brazos extendidos como avión por toda la sala— ¡Toda la casa para mí!

Comenzó a soltar risas anormales mientras subía a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme. De un golpe abrió la puerta y comenzó a saltar en su cama. Mocca, desde el escritorio, le observaba con curiosidad, pero sin ganas de unirse a la extravagante diversión. Tras gritar por varios minutos, hizo conciencia de que en la casa también estaba su hermano pequeño, así que bajó el volumen para no alterarlo.

Se puso una ropa cómoda y un abrigo negro encima mientras entraba al cuarto de sus padres, donde se ubicaba una de las cunas de su hermanito (había otra en la sala de estar). Allí dormía tranquilamente Greg, y Wirt tenía intención de que se quedase así durante todo el tiempo que sus padres estuvieran ausentes.

Bajó de nuevo a la sala, y allí estaba nuevamente Mocca descansando en uno de los sillones. Wirt se acercó y lo sujetó en sus brazos como a un bebé— ¡Esto es genial! ¿No, Mocca? ¡Debo ir donde Allen y contárselo pero ya!

Mocca maulló con júbilo en señal de aprobación, emitiendo su característico ronroneo. Wirt se lo subió al hombro, como si fuera un loro (lo más gracioso es que Mocca se aferraba a la ropa de Wirt con sus garritas y se quedaba allí) y corrió nuevamente a la puerta, buscando en la pequeña gaveta del recibidor una linterna.

Salió al patio con Mocca aún en sus hombros, pero a penas se giró después de cerrar la puerta se quedó estático por el horror.

Allí, en frente de él, estaban tres niños y una niña. Eran justo los que siempre se metían con él, y oh maldición, ahora sabían en dónde vivía Wirt.  _Esto era malo, malo, muy pero que muy malo._

Wirt tembló, no era lo mismo ver a aquellos cretinos en la escuela, donde tienen límites ya sea por los profesores o por otros estudiantes que verlos acá, donde tenían a libertad de golpearlo cuanto quisieran, pues no había ninguna autoridad que los reprimiera.

El niño más grande y de unos cabellos muy largos y de color marrón (quien días antes había roto el cuaderno de poemas de Wirt) se atrevió a escupir en el patio de Wirt, mirándole con superioridad— Pero vaya, si aquí es donde vive el fenómeno... Un lugar tan feo como el que me esperaba encontrar.

Sus "secuaces" (era lo que aparentaban según Wirt) y la niña rieron, los cuatro individuos comenzaron a acercarse a Wirt como un grupo de caimanes hambrientos que iban a por la carne fresca. Wirt se sentía acorralado y Mocca había comenzado a sisear, a la defensiva.

— Iugh, ¿y qué es esa rata horripilante que tiene encima?— Comentó la niña, quien sujetó una que estaba en el suelo. Wirt con angustia retrocedió. Claro que eso no impidió que la niña pinchara al gato con la rama. Mocca saltó adolorido a las manos de Wirt, ayudando a que el niño soltase la linterna.

— ¡No es una rata!— Gritó Wirt, colérico— ¡La única rata que hay aquí eres tú,  _pedazo de mierda!_

La niña se quedó pasmada, con su ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al fenómeno defenderse así. Wirt se encontraba atónito, con los nervios viajando de aquí para allá por todo su cuerpo mientras sus delgadas piernas temblaban, él no podía creer que le había gritado a una niña la palabra con  _"m"._

Chilló instantáneamente, siendo ahora levantado por el cuello de su camisa por el niño más grande— ¡¿Quién te crees tú, marica, para hablarle a mi hermana de esa manera?!— Los pies de Wirt ya no tocaban el suelo y estaba comenzando a desesperarse, el repentino acto le obligó a soltar a Mocca.

El gatito cayó al suelo y los secuaces del abusador intentaron interceptarlo— ¡Déjenlo, no lo toquen!— Wirt intentó zafarse del agarre para ir al rescate de su gato. Maldita sea, creyó mal cuando pensó que este iba a ser quizás uno de los mejores días. Para su mayor calma, Mocca era un gato ágil y logró esquivar a los dos idiotas y corrió hasta perderse en el bosque.

— Qué mal, ya no tenemos a la alimaña para duplicar la diversión.

— Tsk... Este lugar es de lo peor. Sólo démosle al  _Weert_  su pequeño "obsequio" para poder irnos.

— De acuerdo— El abusador lanzó a Wirt al suelo, el impacto logró lastimar el hombro del niño. Para impedir que Wirt escapara, el niño más grande puso su pie sobre el estómago de éste y le presionó con fuerza. Wirt sólo soltó un sollozo lleno de dolor—. Oye, marica, ¿te gustan las piñatas?

Los labios de Wirt temblaron y no pudo contestar, pues el dolor punzante en su estómago le estaba sacando el aire. Bajó la mirada, por lo que sólo podía captar un movimiento del abusador por el rabillo del ojo. Su estómago fue aplastado con más fuerza y fue forzado a entre un desgarrador grito de dolor mirar de nuevo a su atacante.

Sentía su vista borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, pero, a pesar de que todo estaba difuminado para él, supo reconocer el objeto que el otro niño traía en sus manos.

_Era un bate de béisbol._

— Escucha,  _Weert_ — Habló despectivamente hacia su víctima—, a nosotros cuatro aquí nos gustan mucho las piñatas, así que siempre llevamos con nosotros un bate para poder destrozarlas y que suelten así todos los caramelos— Hizo una pausa, deleitándose por el rostro humedecido y completamente rojo por el llanto de Wirt—... Pero no conseguimos ninguna piñata por aquí ¿Sabes? Así que... tendremos que conformarnos contigo. Aunque no sueltes dulces.

— ¡Serás nuestra piñata!

Y a penas hubo sentenciado el destino de Wirt, elevó su pie para dejar vía libre a su estómago para así darle un batazo.

Pero Wirt fue más rápido y rodó a la izquierda. El bate impactó contra la tierra, la cual se levantó por la fuerza con la que fue impulsado aquel enorme instrumento para deportes que había sido convertido en un arma mortal. Wirt, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su estómago y hombro y la sofocante sensación de terror que le formaba un nudo en la gargante, se aferró a su instinto de supervivencia y logró levantarse y comenzar a correr hacia el denso bosque.

* * *

Sus pisadas no eran las únicas que se escuchaban entre los árboles, muy al fondo podía escuchar ramitas quebrándose bajo los pies de sus persecutores, seguido de algunas voces. Wirt ocasionalmente gritaba cuando daba un mal paso y sus pies se doblaban dolorosamente, pero aún así no dejaba de correr.

Nada haría que dejase de correr.

Sus pies y pantalones se ensuciaron y empaparon cuando cruzó un pequeño arroyo, casi se cae al agua, pero con éxito cruzó el riachuelo. Lo que le esperaba adelante era aquella parte atemorizante del bosque.

Completamente desconocida para él.

Se adentró entre los árboles, los cuales cada ves eran más altos y cuyas copas no paraban de volverse más espesas a medida de que Wirt iba adentro de esa área, pero daba resultado, ya no escuchaba ninguna señal de sus persecutores. Tampoco era capaz de ver mucho.

Cayó al suelo, adolorido, sintiendo sus pies reclamarle con agonía debido a los múltiples dobleces durante la huida—  _Au..._ — Wirt se quitó los zapatos llenos de barro y comenzó a suavemente masajear sus pies con sus manos en un intento de que el dolor se apaciguara.

Una luz cegadora se hizo presente. Wirt parpadeó múltiples veces y luego chilló con fuerza, sintiendo como dos personas lo sujetaban de la espalda ¡La peor suerte del mundo, tenía que ser la de él! No podía moverse, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para poder patalear.

A pesar del agotamiento, intentó escurrirse por entre los brazos de los dos secuaces, pero le dolían los pies, el estómago y el hombro a tal punto que un solo movimiento bastó para arrancarle un desgarrador alarido, ya la batalla estaba perdida desde el inicio.

Su visión se acostumbró a la luz, ahora pudo ver claramente al abusador en frente de él, con el bate en la mano y a su costado estaba su hermana, quien sujetaba la linterna.

Lo que le mostraba el destino no era nada bonito ¡En lo absoluto!

— Te dije que era buena guardar silencio y esperar a que se cayera— Comentó la niña—, deberías escucharme más seguido.

El niño más grande empujó amistosamente a su hermana y afirmó con fuerza el bate en sus manos— Bah, como sea, yo solo quiero comenzar a golpear la piñata.

Sí, en definitiva este era su fin ¿Así nada más? Lo peor es que mientras esos matones llegaron a su casa, mientras huía por el bosque, mientras en este preciso momento, que lo habían vuelto a arrojar al piso, mientras todo eso ocurría, Wirt intentaba pensar ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? ¿Por qué debían ir e invadir su casa para atacarlo de esa manera? ¿Será que los había lastimado de alguna manera? ¿Será que los provocó sin notarlo?

¿Será que...  _todo era su culpa?_

Wirt no entendía ¡Es que no podía entender con esa lógica! Él nunca les hizo nada malo. Desde se cambió de escuela había intentado llevarse lo mejor posible con sus compañeros para evitar situaciones como esta, pero justamente obtuvo lo contrario. Nunca logró hacer ni un amigo en esa escuela del averno, pues, su timidez y su facilidad para sentirse intimidado le habían impedido socializar y mezclarse en la multitud como otro estudiante normal.

Quizás si tenían razón después de todo, quizás Wirt en realidad era un fenómeno.

¿Por qué luchar por liberarse, entonces?

Se lo merecía ¿No? Su destino estaba sellado, nunca podría escapar de situaciones como esta. Le perseguirían por toda la vida y estaría completamente condenado. Lo mejor es que se fuera acostumbrando.

El primer batazo dió en su costado, el alarido no se hizo esperar, pero fue disfrazado por las divertidas risas de los espectadores, cualquier persona que escuchase estas risas pensaría en niños inocentes jugando a la rueda, pero no estaban jugando nada dulce o cantando una canción alegre.

Se divertían a expensas de un sufrimiento ajeno.

Wirt, quien estaba acostado en el suelo, retorciéndose, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho, intentando que esto protegiese las áreas importantes de su cuerpo de aquellos golpes. El segundo batazo no se hizo esperar, esta vez dio en su espalda. Todo el cuerpo de Wirt se contrajo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— ¡P-paren... P-por favor! _¡Pa-paren!_ — Rogó Wirt.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Que quieres más?— El niño con el bate lo alzó de nuevo, pero cuando estaba a punto de impactar se detuvo, pues la luz de la linterna que sostenía su hermana se había apagado— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye, Gabriela! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?

— ¡Uy, perdóname! Simplemente presioné el botón de apagado por error— La niña le dio de nuevo al botón pero la linterna no encendía— Arhg, y creo que esta porquería se dañó...

Intentando no dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, Wirt comenzó a arrastrarse, pero aún en medio de aquella oscuridad, su atacante logró ponerle un pie en la espalda baja y pisarle con fuerza como había hecho con su estómago hace poco rato. Wirt ya no sabía qué parte del cuerpo le dolía más, y solo pudo lanzar un breve quejido que su suprimido por su llanto— P-por favor...

Además del débil sollozo de Wirt, el bosque estaba tranquilo, quizás demasiado. El ambiente era muy lúgubre y los muchachos no tardaron en comenzar a ponerse ansiosos pues su única fuente de luz estaba aparentemente dañada— Eh, Gabriela— habló uno de los secuaces, con la voz algo temblorosa—, date prisa con esa linterna.

Un pequeño sonido, por poco perceptible se hizo presente, era como un objeto siendo arrastrado, o como cuando una persona camina sin levantar los pies, el sonido se escuchaba supuestamente a lo lejos pero eso era suficiente como para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Las hojas secas quebrarse se unieron a ese sonido, tras ese abrumador silencio (pues ni brisa había, la cual solía mecer las copas de los árboles) la sensación de ser observados se hizo presente. La inquietud se hizo aún mayor— S-sí, Gabriela...  _Date prisa._

La niña seguía dándole golpes con la palma de su mano a la linterna mientras apretaba el botón repetidamente— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!— Finalmente, esta encendió, casi al mismo tiempo que el sonido cesó—  _¡Fiu!_ ¡Ya está, prendió esta cosa!

La luz de la linterna apuntó de nuevo al cuerpo del pequeño poeta, quien se retorcía en el suelo. El grandulón regresó a su labor: golpear al niño abajo de él. Wirt creyó que ya había parado, que dos golpes habían sido suficientes para él, pero no, gritó nuevamente de dolor, sintiendo su garganta arder, al igual que los músculos alrededor de su mandíbula.

Gabriela siguió iluminando mientras escuchaba el seco impacto de otro golpe, seguido de otro... y otro. Rió de forma burlesca, pero algo llamó su atención, un sonido de una rama quebrándose muy cerca de ella— Oye David, espera...

— ¿Ahora qué pasa?

— Eh... Creí escuchar algo...

— No debe de ser nada.

Gabriela no se confió, así que iluminó con la linterna justo en frente de ella, allí no había nada— Ah, tienes razón, no era nada.

Pero en lo que la desalmada niña giró la luz de su linterna hacia su derecha por pura casualidad, vio lo que quizás era el horror más grande de su vida.

Un rostro horripilante, deformado en la más fúrica expresión se hizo presente. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban ocupadas por unos extraños orbes multicolor que chorreaban un desagradable y viscoso líquido negro. Su boca estaba abierta de par en par y parecía carecer de comisuras, en cambio, dentro de esta inmensa boca similar a la de un tiburón, habían una enorme hilera de filosos colmillos y una larga lengua bífida.

—  _¡AAAAAAAH!_ — Chilló la niña aterrorizada, quien se cayó de espaldas al intentar retroceder, su rostro se había deformado en el horror más puro, siguió gritando y gritando, incluso parecía que sus cuerdas vocales estaban a punto de desgarrarse de los alaridos que lanzaba.. Intentó retroceder en vano mientras seguía en el suelo, pues su espalda chocó contra una piedra.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa G-?! ¡OH, SANTO CIELO!

Los niños pudieron ver a la perfección el rostro de la bestia gracias a sus coloridos y brillantes ojos que parecían dos linternas. Sin tener que pedírselos ni una sola vez, ellos comenzaron a huir, corriendo hacia todas direcciones, pero oh no, Allen no los dejaría ir tan fácil.

Miró a Wirt en el suelo y su corazón se encogió, pero no podía ir con él en ese momento ni ayudarle, debía atender unos asuntos antes de poder brindarle todo el apoyo posible a su amigo.

Primero se encargaría de esos pequeños hijos de puta.

* * *

Wirt había reconocido a Allen, aún con el dolor en su cuerpo y la visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Sabía que era él, lo supo en lo que vio aquellos hipnóticos ojos que él consideraba hermosos, pero en este momento lucían terriblemente aterradores.

Y por aquellos escalofriantes gritos de horror que seguían escuchándose como un eco lejano, sabía que Allen no estaba nada feliz. Eso ahora no importaba, no importaba si lo hacía con la intención de ayudarlo, una cosa era clara: si Allen iba a ser lo que Wirt pensaba que iba a hacer, debía ir y detenerlo.

Sus piernas flaquearon cuando se puso de pie, trastabilló y su equilibrio comenzó a vacilar. Los últimos golpes habían sido en sus piernas y ahora le costaba caminar, pero con un poco de esfuerzo lograría hacerlo.

Los gritos de terror fueron de gran ayuda, logró encontrar a Gabriela, la hermana de su abusador. Ella estaba enredada en lo que parecía ser un nuevo árbol que crecía extremadamente rápido. las ramas se aferraban a su cuerpo y envolvían su tronco y piernas casi por completo. En frente de ella estaba Allen, aún con aquel aspecto aterrador. Sus manos se habían convertido en lo que parecían ser garras de madera, pero no la miraba a ella, sino que buscaba a las otras víctimas con la mirada.

— ¡A-auxilio, por favor!— Rogó la niña entre sollozos, intentando con sus manos apartar las ramas.

Allen se giró hacia ella, pero su mirada ya no lucía furibunda, lucía perdida,  _vacía_ , como si nada estuviese habitando aquel cuerpo. La niña intentó liberarse con mayor histeria, pero las ramas se enrollaron en sus muñecas y terminaron de inmovilizarla por completo.

Wirt estaba conflictuado. No sabía muy bien que hacer. No quería detener a Allen, pero al mismo tiempo, él ya se estaba comenzando a pasar de la raya.

Sintió su corazón detenerse y sus pensamientos aclararse al ver como Allen se acercó a la niña con una de sus garras en alto, la cual se aproximaba al cuello de la indefensa peligrosamente.

— ¡A-Allen, de-detente!— Chilló Wirt, utilizando la fuerza que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Por mucho que odiase a esa niña, no iba a permitir que Allen le hiciera semejante atrocidad, pero principalmente para que Allen no se metiese en problemas.

Allen se giró y enfocó sus ojos multicolor en el menor. Se sintió muy abrumado emocionalmente, como si una cascada fría se fusionase con el fuego más abrasador en su interior, reaccionar en ese momento era algo casi improbable, pero aún así se esforzó por responder, abriendo y cerrando la boca múltiples veces intentando que el sonido saliese, pero no lo hacía. Ver a Wirt tan herido le quemaba por dentro, pero que le dijese que no podía vengarlo le hacía querer gritar de ira.

— ¡Pe-pero Wirt, ella...!

— ¡Ya sé lo que hizo! ¡P-pero si le haces daño, sólo serás como ella!

Allen giró de nuevo su cabeza, vio a la niña capturada en el árbol y mordió su labio inferior. Quería hacerle daño, necesitaba hacerle daño, ni todas las heridas del mundo serían suficientes como para pagar todo lo que le hicieron a Wirt ¡Era tan injusto, siendo él un niño tan puro y noble!

Las garras de maderas en sus manos se deshicieron y los restos cayeron como las costras que caen de una herida cuando se seca. Wirt se sintió más aliviado de que su amigo no iba a cometer un delito, pero ese alivio no quitaba lo terrible que se sentía en ese momento, emocional y físicamente.

Su garganta le ardía por los gritos que emitió hace rato, se sentía seca y cuando tragaba saliva una ola de picor recorría toda la extensión interna de su cuello, intentó toser para aliviar un poco esa comezón, pero sólo lo empeoró.

Allen se acercó, intentando brindarle protección a su pequeño amigo, pero el niño se apartó con la mirada triste. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa y Allen, sin saber a donde iba Wirt, decidió seguirlo.

Los pasos del niño vacilaban y muchas veces parecía perder el equilibrio. Allen atrás, miraba sintiéndose impotente. Aunque la bestia era capaz de ayudar, tenía unas extrañas barreras emocionales que le impedían actuar como él deseaba. Sus opciones se redujeron a seguir tras el niño, sin decir nada, sin mirarse, sólo seguirlo, como si fuese una luz que guía a una polilla.

No lo pensó mucho, pero había dejado a la niña en aquel árbol... Quizás lograse escapar, quizás no. No lo sabía y no le interesaba, por él, que esa pequeña perra se pudriese dentro de la madera, y le angustiaba saber que Wirt no pensaba igual, ¿que si le hacía daño se iba a convertir en alguien como ella?  _¡Absurdo!_  Después de todo, ella sí se lo merecía y Wirt no, Wirt solo merecía alegría, según Allen.

Se paró en seco. Ya no habían árboles, ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser un jardín y en frente de este había una casa. Wirt continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la puerta, sin ninguna clase de ánimos la abrió, entró a la casa y la dejó así.

Allen no tenía tanta confianza como para pasar. Sentía que debía ¿Si la había dejado abierta, debería considerarse como una invitación? ¿Quizás Wirt ni siquiera quería que lo siguiera y Allen sólo estaba estorbando? No quería creerlo ni pensarlo, pero a este punto ya no sabía qué cosas eran capaces de cruzarse por su cabeza.

La desganada voz del niño se hizo escuchar desde adentro— ¿No vas a pasar?

Allen chilló de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba a que Wirt hablara. Contestó un escueto "sí" y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sorprendió al ver la casa por dentro, pues para Allen aquella decoración era bastante extraña y habían en ciertos lugares aparatos cuya función desconocía.

Detuvo su mirada en frente de él, allí estaba Wirt, de espaldas, aparentemente mirando hacia ningún lugar. La bestia se acercó cautelosa, tratando de analizar cualquier variable en su comportamiento, pero el pequeño poeta parecía no querer moverse, hablar o hacer algo. Sólo estaba él, allí, de pie, con la cabeza agachada.

Allen logró romper el nudo en su garganta pronunciando una oración coherente— ¿T-te encuen-encuentras bien...? ¡Digo! Ehm... Uh... ¡S-sé que n-no est... estás bien! ¡Bueno, no lo sé!— Pasó sus manos por su rostro, frotando su piel con desesperación— Ugh... Soy un idiota, ni sé lo q-que digo...

— No estoy bien...— Pronunció Wirt en un tono de voz tan bajito que Allen no logró escuchar claramente.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Qué dij-?

— ¡Que no estoy bien! ¡No estoy  _nada_ de nada bien!— Chilló el niño. Wirt se dio la vuelta, revelando su rostro rojo de la histeria. Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, quebradiza, posiblemente por el nudo que tenía en la garganta— ¡Me siento horrible, de hecho!

Allen se acercó a Wirt, en su rostro había dibujada una mueca que marcaba la más pura desesperación, iba a hablar para intentar consolarlo de alguna manera, pero el niño no lo notó. Apretó sus puños y siguió escupiendo sus sentimientos— ¡D-desde que estoy en esa... esa escu-escuela...! ¡Todo, todo ha ido mal!

— O-oye Wi-Wirt...

— ¡Intenté hacer amigos, pero todos me miran con asco! ¡Con asco, Allen! ¡¿Qué les hice yo para que me mirasen como... como un enfermo?!

— Yo...

Las lágrimas de Wirt ya comenzaron a caer como un río por sus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, su nariz le ardía y moqueaba constantemente, intentó sorber por la nariz su propia mucosa para que no se escurriera por su rostro, pero simplemente no podía. Estaba histérico, dolido... estaba muy mal, el dolor físico ya ni lo sentía... sólo podía sentir esa horrible presión en su pecho que no paraba de asfixiarle— ¡Nada, Allen! ¡Yo... Yo no les hice  _nada_! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto si yo nunca les hice nada?!

Allen se arrodilló en frente del niño y lo tomó suavemente de los hombros para intentar calmarlo, por cada lágrima que dejaba caer Wirt, la bestia podía sentir su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos— E-eh...

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es mi culpa y nadie me dijo?! ¡No entiendo, no entiendo nada de nada!— Continuó escupiendo Wirt. Su cuerpo ya tenía notorios espasmos corporales debido al ataque de llanto. Intentó secar su rostro con su muñeca, pero por muchas veces que limpiase sus lágrimas estas seguían cayendo desde sus ojos— ¡Odio esa escuela! ¡Odio a mis compañeros! ¡Odio a mis profesores! ¡Los odio!

Y, dando ese último grito a todo pulmón, cubrió su rostro entre sus manos, buscando refugio en sí mismo mientras seguía sollozando audiblemente. Allen estaba pasmado, aquel niño que siempre se presentaba con alegría y una aparente sonrisa eterna ahora estaba quebrado delante de él como un delicado ángel. Decir que le dolía ver a Wirt de esa manera era poco: le destrozaba por completo. Pero más le destrozaba no saber qué decir o hacer para regresar la felicidad a su dulce amigo...

— ¿P-por qué es mi culpa? No es justo...— Hipó el niño por última vez— Extraño a mi papá...  _Quiero a mi papá..._

Allen tuvo por primera vez un buen reflejo y logró con toda la delicadeza del mundo apartar las manos del rostro de aquel triste niño. La cara de Wirt estaba completamente húmeda y enrojecida, y las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas como un arroyo de pequeños cristales. Wirt no hizo contacto visual con Allen, no podía...

Pero Allen lo sorprendió cuando con sus pulgares comenzaron a limpiar las lágrimas en su rostro. Wirt de la impresión alzó su rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Allen. Oh, la mirada multicolor de aquel muchacho era tan hipnótica... Podía ver que Allen también se veía triste ¿Preocupado por él, quizás?

Las tibias yemas de los dedos de la bestia rozaban suavemente el rostro de aquel chico. Allen, miraba fijamente el rostro de Wirt, escrutando con lentitud todas sus facciones. A pesar de ser lo más tierno posible con el pequeño poeta, éste no paraba de llorar. Wirt tomó la mano de la bestia y la colocó debajo de uno de sus ojos, mientras con amargura los cerraba con fuerza y soltaba un taciturno quejido que parecía haber salido de lo más profundo de su alma.

Allí fue cuando Allen también se quebró.

Wirt se extrañó cuando sintió la mano de Allen detener los roces en su rostro y también cuando comenzó a temblar más de lo normal (pues Allen parecía siempre estar nervioso y tembloroso), volvió a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, y vio que Allen también estaba con su rostro enrojecido, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras de sus ojos se escurrían muchas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué diablos?— Wirt no encontró otra reacción que reír entre lágrimas, de verdad que Allen podía ser una verdadera caja de pandora— ¿Y tú por qué estás llorando?

Allen negó con la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño— N-no lo sé... ¡P-pero...!

Su voz se quebró de nuevo, otra vez ese maldito nudo que le impedía hablar, esto iba más allá de la timidez, era una barrera mental que él mismo se ponía y le impedía hablar, era como si él mismo se saboteara y lo odiaba, odiaba que cada vez que sentía que tenía algo importante que decir su cuerpo se bloqueaba y su boca se cerraba.

Pero no esta vez.

Se forzó a hablar, primero con sonidos que Wirt no entendía, pero finalmente logró poner en palabras su idea— ¡No... no es tu culpa, Wirt! ¡T-tú eres mu-muy bueno y amable y... y...! ¡Nadie debería tratarte así! ¡De-deja de pensar que eres tú! ¡No eres tú, los idiotas so-son ellos! ¡Y com-como... como tu amigo vo-voy a impedir que sigas... pensando que es tu culpa! ¡Me niego a que sigas triste!

Habló demasiado rápido, gritó demasiado rápido, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que había formulado en palabras, sólo había abierto su boca y corazón. Se sintió agradecido profundamente por el rostro enternecido de su amigo al escuchar esas palabras.

La sonrisa de Wirt era radiante, y se veía esperanzadora tras los devastadores rastros de lágrimas. Wirt secó su rostro por última vez, esta vez la definitiva, pues dejó de llorar. Allen estaba allí con él, Allen era su amigo y se preocupaba por él, no estaba solo, tenía a Allen.

Y eso era lo único que importaría y le importará.

No aguantó más y le rodeó en un abrazo. Tomó a Allen desprevenido, quien no tardó en sentir sus mejillas enrojecer y como todo su cuerpo era atacado por un brutal escalofrío— ¡A-aaahgm!

Allen se acomodó en el suelo y se sentó, entonces Wirt se acomodó sentándose sobre sus muslos para poder abrazarlo mejor. Sus pequeñas manitos se aferraban a los harapos de la bestia, y tenía su cabeza refugiado en su fuerte pecho— Oye, Allen...

El adolescente tardó en corresponder el abrazo, sintiéndose incómodo pero a la vez maravillado por aquel contacto físico con su amigo, sonrió para sus adentros, mientras estrechaba a Wirt entre sus brazos— ¿Hmm...?

—  _Te quiero..._

— ¡¿Eh?!— Gimoteó Allen, tensándose de golpe. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y sintió como si toda su sangre viajase a sus mejillas. No quería verse en ningún reflejo, no quería que nadie lo viese y notara lo sonrojado que estaba— Y-yo...

No utilizó palabras para contestar, en cambio se fundió junto a Wirt en otro abrazó. Le abrazó sin ningún miedo o nerviosismo, como siempre quiso abrazarlo (aunque esto era posiblemente por las emociones del momento, ya volvería a ser el Allen nervioso de siempre). Wirt se relajó, se sentía protegido, no importaba nada más, sólo él y Allen.

Se quedaron así varios minutos que se sintieron como horas. Wirt se sentía arrullado por el sonido del rápido latir del corazón de Allen, era como una suave melodía que acariciaba sus oídos y le provocaban sueño. Alzó la vista, pero por su posición no pudo ver las expresiones de la bestia, únicamente pudo vio su mandíbula.

Vio algo por el rabillo de su ojo así que se separó de Allen. De los cuernos de madera de Allen ahora salían unas pequeñas florecitas blancas con un brillo dorado, que se desprendían y parecían pesar igual o menos que el aire, pues se quedaban flotando en el ambiente como burbujas.

— ¡Oh, que lindo!— Wirt se separó del abrazo y Allen gruñó muy bajito por esto, el niño no lo notó— No sabía que podías hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?— Allen aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus cuernos.

Wirt le señaló una florecita que flotó cerca de su cabeza. Allen seguía sin entender— No entiendo como puedo estar haciendo...

Y finalmente sus neuronas hicieron choque eléctrico, pues de inmediato, al darse cuenta, llevó sus manos a sus pequeños cuernos, sintiendo así la suavidad de los pétalos de aquellas flores— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué pasa esto?!

— ¡Oh no!— Chilló Wirt. Las flores en los cuernos de Allen se habían desintegrado a penas él las tocó, ahora sólo quedaban las que estaban en el aire— ¡Allen, no las toques que se mueren!

— ¡P-perdón!— Se disculpó Allen.

La bestia también se puso de pie, algunas florecitas blancas flotaban cerca de su cara. Con las cejas alzadas y la expresión embobada, tocó una de esas pequeñas flores, la cual dejó de brillar y cayó al suelo para luego transformarse en una especie de líquido negro y viscoso— N-no entiendo...

— ¡AAAAH!

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— ¡Lo olvidé!— Exclamó Wirt— ¡Se supone que debo cuidar a Greg!

Allen frunció el ceño con... ¿Celos? ¿Acaso Wirt tenía otro amigo a parte de él?— ¿G-Greg?  _¿Quién es Greg?_

— ¡Mi hermanito! Uhg... Olvidé hablarte de él... ¡Lo siento! Ahm... Ehh...— Wirt se movió de izquierda a derecha sin saber bien qué hacer. Finalmente tomó de la mano a Allen y lo guió con él hasta el pasillo del segundo piso— Tú date un baño mientras cuido a mi hermano.

— ¿Por qué debo darme un baño?

— ¡Porque sí! ¡Y punto! ¡Tienes los pies llenos de barro(*)! Mira...— El pequeño poeta guió nuevamente a Allen, esta vez dentro del baño. las baldosas eran blancas tanto las del suelo como las que estaban en la pared de la ducha y tina. Quizás la cortina resaltaba mucho por ser de un verde chillón con patitos azul eléctrico— Te bañas allí...— Señaló ducha en la tina— Deja la ropa en el suelo o no sé donde y yo regreso luego.

— P-pero...

No alcanzó a decir nada más pues Wirt lo empujó hasta la tina y luego se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Wirt cojeó (tras el descargue emocional, no recordaba el dolor de sus golpes hasta que subió de nuevo las escaleras) hasta la habitación de su madre y su padrastro. Allí estaba su hermanito en su cuna. No dormía, pero tampoco estaba llorando, solo movía sus manos de un lado a otro y hacía ruiditos.

Apoyó sus manos en la cuna de Greg. Él estaba como siempre: gordito y adorable, tampoco olía mal y no parecía tener hambre pues ya hubiera comenzado a llorar. Wirt se secó las gotas de sudor imaginarias de su frente ¡Qué alivio! Quién sabe que pudo pasarle mientras estaba en el bosque.

— ¿Todo bien, gordito?— Preguntó Wirt, Greg contestó con un chillido adorable y alzó sus pequeños y gorditos brazos para que Wirt lo cargase. Fue sujetado por los brazos de su hermano mayor con un poco de torpeza, pero logró acomodarlo— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

Gregory llevó una de sus manitos al rostro de su hermano torpemente. Le sujetó la nariz y tiró de ella con una fuerza sorprendente para ser un bebé— ¡A-auch! ¡Auch! ¡Au! ¡Greg, no! ¡No hagas eso!— Tartamudeó Wirt, apartó a su hermano de su rostro de forma brusca para librarse de su agarre, un poco molesto, lo volvió a dejar en la cuna— ¡Eso no se hace!

Wirt suspiró, frotando con suavidad el área afectada de su nariz ¡Ya había sido golpeado lo suficiente como para que su hermanito también le hiciera daño! Creyó que Greg se enojaría o lloraría por ponerlo en la cuna de una forma tan repentina. Pero el bebé sólo rió e hizo sonidos de gorgoteo.

— Uhg, cuidarde es más difícil de lo que pensé... Sé un buen hermano y duerme hasta que lleguen Maxwell y mamá.

Y dicho esto, Wirt salió del cuarto con algo misterioso entre sus manos que había tomado del cuarto de sus padres. Fue de nuevo al baño y sin tocar abrió la puerta.

No tardó en cerrarla de nuevo apresurado y con las mejillas rojas.

Entrar sin tocar había sido mala idea.

¡Caramba! Verdad que le había dicho a su amigo que se diera un baño, pero como no escuchó la regadera a lo lejos pensó que no lo estaba haciendo ¡Eh! Bueno, en realidad no se estaba bañando... Sólo estaba de pie en la tina, desnudo y oliendo el jabón ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido al loco de su amigo cerrar la cortina?

     

Ah, quizás no sabía utilizar el jabón...

O quizás ni sabía abrir la regadera.

Por suerte, aunque abrió la puerta de golpe, no soltó las telas misteriosas que traía en sus manos y tampoco alcanzó a ver nada "indecente" de su amigo, sólo al ver sus hombros al descubierto retrocedió y no se arriesgó a ver más... Allen parece que no había notado que Wirt había entrado por segundos al baño nuevamente, pues seguía examinando el jabón en total silencio.

Wirt hizo lo correcto esta vez y tocó la puerta. Aún estaba sonrojado— ¿A-Allen?

La bestia no tardó en responder desde el interior del baño— Ah... Wirt. Necesito ayuda...

— B-bien, pero primero, cierra la cortina...

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah ya, muy bien!— Se escucharon algunos ruidos dentro del baño— ¡Listo!

Wirt confió en la palabra de su amigo y entró al baño con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente con desconfianza, pero se encontró con la tranquila y horrible cortina verde chillón...

Y los ojos y parte superior de la cabeza de Allen, asomadas por encima del tubo de la cortina— ¡H-hola allá abajo!

Wirt dejó lo que cargaba en sus manos encima de la tapa del inodoro— ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que necesitas ayuda?

Allen rió nerviosamente— Se supone que debe salir agua de algún lado... ¿No?

— Sí... Sí... ¿Ves esas dos llaves en frente de tí?— Preguntó Wirt. Allen contestó afirmativamente— La que tiene una franja roja abre el agua caliente y la de la franja azul abre el agua fría... Uhmm... Pa-para abrirla debes girarlas...

— ¡Oh! Cre-creo que ya entendí...— Allen giró una de las llaves y salió un chorro de agua helada que chocó contra la piel desnuda de la bestia— ¡NO, NO ENTENDÍ!

Wirt le explicó de nuevo como se debía abrir correctamente cada llave, hasta que finalmente salió agua tibia. Allen suspiró aliviado— Uff... Menos mal...

— Que alivio...— El pequeño poeta tomó los harapos que estaban en el suelo (a excepción de la capa) y los dobló desordenadamente— Oye, te dejé ropa sobre el inodoro ¿Sí? E-es de mi padrastro... espero que te quede...— Comentó Wirt, luego agregó en voz baja— Es-espero que no note que robé ropa suya...

— ¡Ah, Wirt!— Allen parece que no escuchó lo que le comentó Wirt, en cambio, por encima de la cortina enseñó el jabón de aroma a vainilla y coco, el cual tenía un pedazo faltante y una enorme marca de mordida— ¿Para qué es esto? Hu-huele bien, pero sabe horrible...

Wirt soltó una estruendosa carcajada que avivó de nuevo el dolor en su abdomen— ¡Allen, no, eso es jabón! ¡El jabón no se come! Te lo pasas por el cuerpo para limpiarte y luego te lo enjuagas con agua.

— Um... De acuerdo...

El niño de cabellos castaños abrió la puerta con su mano libre y antes de salir y cerrarla tras de sí, pronunció una última frase— Si me necesitas, grita.

Wirt caminó hasta su habitación y examinó los harapos de Allen antes de desecharlos. Olió su ropa, olía bien. Era como... un bosque concentrado en una prenda, era una fragancia deliciosa y relajante. Miró de izquierda a derecha, no había ningún cómplice, así que desechó únicamente los pantalones y conservó la camisa, escondiéndola.

Un llanto de bebé lo alertó, Greg ya había comenzado a exigir atención.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres y cargó al bebé de la cuna (quejándose del dolor en su abdomen). Creyó que era el pañal, pero no olía mal ¿Sería sueño? No, no era posible, había dormido durante bastante rato. Wirt comenzó a entrar en pánico ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué le pasaba a su hermanito?! No lo sabía, lo intentó arrullar pero no cesaba. Chillaba y chillaba como si tuviera un par de bocinas en lugar de cuerdas vocales.

¡Hambre! Eso era. Wirt bajó hacia la sala y dejó a Greg en la segunda cuna (por accidente, Maxwell había comprado dos, lo que resultó extrañamente conveniente) que estaba al lado del sofá y fue a la cocina en busca de los biberones.

Tras repasar mentalmente lo que su madre le había dicho, logró calentar con éxito un biberón en el microondas sin que la leche quedase hirviendo y fue a dársela a su hermanito.

Intentó colocarse en la posición que se colocaba su madre para alimentarlo en el sofá, justo en frente del televisor, pero justamente el peso del cuerpo del bebé recaía sobre sus hematomas y ocasionaba dolor, así que invirtió la manera, cosa que se le dificultó pues tenía que alimentarlo ahora con la mano zurda.

Se veía más fácil de lo que era.

* * *

Ya habían pasado siete minutos, y Wirt aún no lograba alimentar a su hermano. Le ponía el biberón en la boca, pero Gregory lloraba mucho y se movía a tal punto de que ya había derramado la mitad de la leche en el sofá y en su cuerpo, y lo poco que caía en su boca se rehusaba a beberla.

En un intento de convencerlo de beber la leche, Wirt le dio un trago aún estando consciente de que esa leche es la que su madre se había sacado del pecho con esa extraña máquina. Igualmente no resultó y para no desperdiciar la leche (y para que sus padres pensaran que lo había alimentado) decidió beberse él lo que quedaba en el biberón.

— ¡No es hambre, no es sueño y no te hiciste caca encima!— Wirt miró desesperado al bebé que aún lloraba y lo sujetó como si intentase arrullarlo— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Gregory?! ¡¿Qué?!

Greg soltó un chillido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y continuó llorando con muchas más ganas. Wirt ya no sabía qué hacer y se estaba comenzando a poner histérico— ¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?!

Volvió al viejo método de hacer caras graciosas, pero su hermano parecía ignorarlas completamente, como si odiase a Wirt (lo que el niño pensaba que era lo más probable).

No aguantó más y lloró junto a su hermano por la angustia de no saber qué hacer y sentirse un total inútil. Los dos parecían estar coordinados a la hora de llorar— ¡¿Por qué me odias si soy tu hermano?!  _¡Juro que nunca seré padre!_

— ¡Wirt!— Wirt no había notado que Allen había bajado y al verlo llorando, se aproximó a toda prisa a ver qué diablos ocurría— ¡¿Q-qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

— ¡Greg...!— Dijo Wirt, sorbiendo su nariz mocosa— ¡Greg me  _ooodiaaaa_! ¡No sé qué hacer para que deje de llorar!

El bebé seguía retorciéndose como un pequeño gusano, mientras movía sus manitos a cualquier dirección debido a su casi nulo control motriz. Allen bajó la vista y vio al pequeño bebé. Se sorprendió y no supo muy bien como sentirse al respecto, pues nunca en su vida había visto a un bebé— ¡Ay, es un pequeño humano!

Dondequiera que mirase habían lágrimas, si no era Wirt quien lloraba. Se arrodilló y acercó su rostro al bebé, tenía cierto parecido con Wirt y coincidían en algo: los dos eran adorables.

— O-oye Greg— Dijo Allen, llamando la atención del hermano menor de su amigo—, ¿Po-podrías por favor dejar de llorar?

Obviamente la bestia se ganó una mirada de pocos amigos de Wirt que claramente decía "¿Es en serio?"— Allen, e-eso fue lo más tonto que pudist-

Pero Wirt dejó su crítica de lado y vio atónito como su hermanito de tres meses había dejado de llorar para quedarse embobado viendo el rostro de Allen. La bestia le sonrió nerviosamente a Gregory, el bebé alzó sus brazos en su dirección y hacía un extraño chillido mezclado con extrañas risitas— Eh... Wirt, tu hermano quiere algo.

— Quiere que lo cargues... Creo... No sé que pasa con ese bebé, es raro— Wirt extendió a Gregory a Allen, pero su amigo retrocedió un poco y se negó a sujetarlo— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Y... si le hago daño? ¡Nunca he cargado a un beb-! ¡Corrección: nunca había visto a un bebé!

— No es taaaaaan difícil... Da miedito al principio, pero yo te diré como debes hacerlo.

* * *

Wirt bajó las escaleras, Allen seguía sentado en el sofá, viendo la pantalla apagada del televisor (no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué demonios era aquella cosa), después de mirar a Greg hasta que el bebé se quedó dormido, Wirt lo llevó al cuarto de sus padres.

Allen se irguió cuando Wirt se acercó y se puso en frente de él. Le miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa burlona. Wirt no entendía, y arqueó una ceja preguntando:— ¿Qué?

— Tu hermanito me quiere más a mí que a tí— Dijo la bestia de forma infantil, sacándole la lengua a Wirt.

— Bah, se durmió porque le aburre tu rostro— Contraatacó Wirt, sacándole la lengua también.

Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Allen se sujetó el estómago y Wirt se secó una lágrima de tanto reirse. Nuevamente estaba alegre, toda esa amargura que ocurrió hace unas horas había desaparecido por completo.

Pero aquello era temporal.

Wirt se quejó agudamente del dolor cercano a su costilla y el adolescente dejó de reír para mirarlo con preocupación. Tan impulsivo como solía serlo, con una mano sujetó la parte trasera del muslo de Wirt para acercarlo más a él y que no retrocediera y con su otra mano alzó por completo la camisa de su amigo, revelando su piel.

— ¡¿Ah?!— Wirt se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sorprendido por la acción de su amigo—  _¡¿All-Allen?!_ ¡¿Qu-qué haces?!

Allen no le escuchaba, estaba enfocado en los marcados hematomas en la piel del niño, hematomas que claramente no desaparecerían fácil. Se sintió culpable, pudo haber llegado antes... cuando atacaban a Wirt ¡Él pudo haber evitado que lo lastimaran! Crujió sus dientes mientras inconscientemente apretaba con algo de fuerza el muslo de Wirt, la tensión se iba acumulando en su cuerpo. Ya no solo sentía preocupación.

También sentía ira.

Wirt, llamó otra vez a su amigo, quien finalmente reaccionó— ¿A-Allen, qué tienes?

Y allí fue cuando Allen cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata fluorescente y retrocedió de golpe hasta que su espalda chocó con el respaldar del sofá— ¡Ah, p-perdón! ¡Y-yo lo siento mucho...! ¡Es que...! Q-quería ver... qué tanto daño te hicieron...

Agachó su cabeza ¿En qué estaba pensando invadiendo el espacio personal de su amigo de aquella forma? Debía pensar que era un loco o un salvaje, y la verdad es que lo era.

Pero Wirt se sentó a su lado, suspirando pesadamente— Deja de preocuparte tanto ¿Sí?— Bostezó— No es... no es la primera vez que al-algo como eso...

Se quedó callado. Allen esperó a que continuara, quería que continuara para tener un buen motivo por el cual rastrear y matar a los hijos de la grandísima puta que lo lastimaron, pero no, Wirt no continuó y él no le animó a que siguiera— Olvídalo...

No se miraban los rostros, pero Allen era el más nervioso de los dos, aún seguía notoriamente sonrojado, rezaba porque Wirt no se hubiera dado cuenta, aparentemente no lo hizo, pero si se dio cuenta no dijo nada al respecto. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su velocidad cuando sintió la cabeza de Wirt recostarse de su hombro.

Se giró a verlo, y era que Wirt se estaba quedando dormido. Sus ojos inmediatamente calificaron aquello como adorable y sonrió enternecido. Rodeó la espalda de Wirt con su brazo, para que el chico se sintiera más seguro, protegido.

Wirt ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, se sentía cálido de nuevo, allí, cuando estaba con Allen no habían preocupaciones.

Sólo hubiera deseado no haberse dormido para así poder escuchar el sonido del automóvil de Maxwell entrando en el patio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*): Allen siempre anda descalzo.  
> ¡Gracias por apoyar el Fic, espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad! Y espero que les guste este capítulo tan largo.


	6. UN POEMA PARA ALLEN

Al escuchar la llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta, Wirt se despertó entrando en pánico, tenía más de mil variables en la cabeza y ninguna tenía una aparente solución. Pero todo se volvió más extraño cuando notó algo muy importante.

Allen no estaba en el sillón con él como hace unos minutos.

Giró su cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. No estaba presente en ningún lugar de la sala de estar  _¿Dónde se había metido?_  Parecía haber desaparecido mágicamente ya que no había ningún rastro, ninguna huella, ninguna pista. El niño no entendía, pero a la vez le aliviaba, aún más cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de par en par.

Su madre fue la primera en entrar, con las manos llenas de bolsas de compras, tanto bolsas de supermercado como algunas de una tienda de ropa. Al juzgar por su rostro, la mujer estaba muy feliz.

Maxwell, por otro lado, tenía de nuevo aquella mirada tosca, llena de fastidio y también cargaba unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Cerró de una patada la puerta y dejó las compras en el tope de la isla de la cocina. Maldiciendo en voz baja, siguió de largo, subiendo las escaleras y por último entrando en la habitación matrimonial.

Catherine igual dejó las bolsas en el tope de la isla, y fue corriendo a la sala bruscamente cuando recordó que sus dos pequeños hijos estaban solos en la casa, apaciguando su rostro al ver a Wirt en el sofá, pero rápidamente la preocupación regresó ¿Y Greg?— ¡Wirt...!

El niño se veía nervioso (no precisamente por su hermano, ese era otro tema)— ¡Ah, hola má! Creí que... te tardarías más en llegar...

— ¿Y Greg?

— En la cuna del cuarto... Está durmiendo...

Su progenitora, dubitativa, alzó una de sus delgadas cejas— ¿Durmiendo? ¿De verdad?

Wirt asintió— ¡Sí, y hasta le dí de comer!— Bueno, eso era mentira.

— ¿Lo sujetaste bien? ¿Le sacaste los gases? ¿No necesitó un cambio de pañal?— Preguntó.

— Todo bien, mamá.— Sonrió Wirt.

Su madre llevó una de sus pálidas y delgadas manos a su pecho, suspirando aliviada— Bien... No pensé que serías capaz de cuidar a tu hermanito pequeño... Pero me has impresionado...

El pecho de Wirt se infló con orgullo y una sensación cálida como el chocolate caliente atravesó su corazón— ¡Genial! ¡Gra-gracias! Y uhmmm... ¿Por qué llegaron tan pronto? Creí que tú y Maxwell llegarían más tarde...

— Ah— suspiró Catherine—, al final en el mensaje que le enviaron a Maxwell confundieron la fecha de la reunión, no es hoy sino la semana que viene— Corrió a la cocina y regresó con dos bolsas negras de papel con caligrafía elegante en frente—... Y tu padrastro para compensarme el mal trago se ofreció a llevarme de compras ¡Mira, te compré un abrigo de lo más lindo para este invierno!

Wirt tomó una de las bolsas y la abrió, allí adentro había un abrigo color amaranto peludito en la capucha. Soltó una risa enérgica y abrazó la bolsa— ¡Waaah! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Catherine le susurró un "de nada" y le dio un beso en el cuero cabelludo, en verdad que Wirt había crecido mucho más de lo que esperaba y ella no había sido capaz de notarlo. Se llenó de vergüenza en sus adentros, pues se volvió lo que ella nunca quizo ser: una madre descuidada. Pero aún había tiempo de remediarlo ¿No? Le compensaría a Wirt todo el tiempo perdido... Sí, lo haría— Iré al cuarto a ver a tu hermano ¿Sí? No dejes el abrigo en la sala, súbelo a tu habitación y dóblalo bien antes de ponerlo en el clóset, que por flojera tú siempre dejas la ropa arrugada.

— ¡Okay! ¡Calma que este abrigo me gusta mucho como para dejarlo arrugado!— Dijo Wirt riendo entre dientes, mientras se adelantaba a su mamá al subir cada escalón y luego entrar a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con seguro (siempre lo hacía, su privacidad era lo más importante que sentía que debía poseer y tenía la suerte de que eso era respetado en su casa por lo que no se lo cuestionaban) y arrojó la bolsa con el abrigo a su cama mientras tanteaba la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz.

— ¡Mocca!— Wirt observó en la ventana la silueta de su gato contra el atardecer, quien arañaba desesperadamente el vidrio con sus pequeñas garritas.

Le abrió al gatito, quien saltó dentro del cuarto, aterrizó sobre el baúl de disfraces que estaba bajo la ventana y luego corrió hasta que de otro gran brinco subió a la cama.

No tardó en comenzar a inspeccionar la bolsa.

Wirt se sentó en la cama también, junto a Mocca y la bolsa, de cara a la ventana. El gato de pelaje azabache se acercó a su dueño y le restregó su cabecita en el brazo. El niño correspondió a esta muestra de afecto acariciando el lomo del felino.

Sin embargo tenía la mente aún dispersa, pues no entendía como Allen pudo haber desaparecido así como así, era raro, no tanto en Allen, pero aún así... Miró la puesta del sol. "Le preguntaré mañana cuando lo vea en el bosque como hizo para esfumarse", pensó.

Allen a veces podía ser un total misterio.

Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer tomó el abrigo y lo dobló, se puso de pie para ir a meterlo al clóset. Cuando se acercó a este notó que la puerta de madera de este armario tenía una pequeña raya que antes no tenía, pero no le dio importancia, muy posiblemente se tratase de Mocca que afiló sus pequeñas uñas de felino allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la impresión inicial soltó el abrigo y casi se muere de un infarto ¡Maldita sea, no tenía idea de cómo se había contenido para no pegar el alarido del siglo! Tampoco tenía idea de cómo no había cerrado la puerta del armario de un portazo u cualquier otra reacción brusca.

Allen estaba escondido dentro del armario,  _dormido._

El niño sintió unas fuertes ganas de jalarle el cabello por asustarlo así y comenzar a abordarlo con preguntas como por qué diablos estaba durmiendo en su armario, pero se contuvo exitosamente. Allen, por muy tonto que fuera a veces no merecía ser despertado de aquella forma tan brusca.

Suspiró y se agachó, la cabeza de Allen estaba oculta entre las prendas colgadas y pegada a la pared del armario. Wirt apartó las prendas para ver el rostro de la bestia, y... la verdad se veía tan apacible que sintió pena de despertarlo.

— Allen...— Susurró Wirt, tocando el hombro de su amigo.

Aquel chico de cabellos azabaches despertó muy lentamente vio a Wirt y le sonrió, pero luego cayó en cuenta que seguía en la casa, aún cuando había escuchado a otras personas entrar y entró en pánico.

Intentó ponerse de pie bruscamente pero se golpeó la cabeza con el tubo al cual la ropa estaba guindada. Gracias a esto cayó de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, ahora con su cabeza adolorida— ¡Auch, au!

— ¡Shhhhh!— El niño llevó su mano a la boca de Allen para callarlo— Habla bajito...

Allen asintió y Wirt retiró su mano, como era de esperarse, la bestia comenzó a disculparse exhaustivamente— Wirt, lo siento, debí huir por una puerta pero entré en pánico y me escondí aquí, en tu... habitación ¿No?

— Sí pero... ¿Cómo sabías que era mi habitación?

El adolescente carraspeó un poco y unos sonidos nerviosos que se supone que serían risas salieron de su garganta— Oh... E-es que... Bueno...  _Olía a ti_  aquí...

— ¿Ah? Okay, eso es... ¿Raro?— Rió Wirt, Allen se avergonzó y sus mejillas se pusieron como dos tomates tras la pregunta que le hizo su amigo: — ¿Y a qué te huelo?

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Sí, si dices que tiene "mi olor", pues quiero saber a qué te huelo...

Allen agachó su cabeza ¿Cómo podría lidiar con semejant vergüenza? Debió haber pensado en otra excusa que darle. Ahora Wirt creería que él es un raro que se la pasa oliendo a personas. Tragó saliva— La verdad es que... Uhm...— El nudo en su garganta aumentó— No sabría describirlo... pero hueles realmente bien...

— Oh, gracias— Dijo Wirt simplemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin notar el rostro escarlata de Allen ni su profunda incomodidad.

Wirt ayudó a Allen a ponerse de pie y lo invitó a sentarse en su cama. Mocca no tardó en ir y acostarse en el regazo de Allen tan pronto se acomodó en la cama. Allí fue cuando el niño vio bien a su amigo y notó algo— ¡Oye, no había notado como te quedaba la ropa que rob-... que te dí!

Y, efectivamente, Allen traía puesta una camisa manga larga a botones de color blanco y unos pantalones de vestir negros (quien tenía el cierre abierto) que le quedaban un poco cortos pues la manga del pantalón le llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad de la pantorrilla.

— ¡Oh, sí! Es muy cómoda... Gracias... No te hubieras molestado.

Allí estaba de nuevo esa voz que utilizaba Allen que hacía que Wirt se sintiera tan feliz, pues era un tono agradecido, un tono dulce. El niño se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto de "no es la gran cosa" cuando internamente rezaba que Maxwell no notara que esas prendas faltaban en su guardarropas, y si lo notaba, pues que no pensara que su hijastro era el culpable.

La bestia se acomodó, subiendo sus pies a la cama y sujetó a Mocca para que no cayera. El gato ronroneó y siguió descansando en su regazo— Y... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

Sí, en definitiva que Wirt no había pensado en eso, su cara de idiota lo revelaba a la perfección ¿Dejar que sus padres supieran que había metido a un "extraño" a la casa? ¡Imposible! Aunque Wirt no dijera nada, sabía que, por la apariencia de Allen, él no era lo que podría considerarse como un individuo "normal", tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de criatura era Allen, pero en sus entrañas podía sentir que esa sería una pregunta grosera.

— Pues... No lo sé...  _Eh..._

— ¡Wirt!— Inmediatamente reconoció el grito chillón de su madre— ¿Puedes venir acá un momento por favor?

— ¡V-voy, mamá!— Contestó— Allen... No salgas de mi cuarto y si oyes algo... pues, no sé... ¡Escóndete en el armario o bajo la cama!

— P-pero...

— _¡Wiiiirt!_

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Y sin dejar terminar de hablar a Allen, Wirt salió expulsado de su habitación y fue al baño, de donde llamaba su madre. Allí estaba la mujer, secando el agua en el suelo pues la bañera estaba desbordada, las cortinas caídas y las paredes llenas de jabón.

Tragó saliva.

— ¿Puedes explicar qué ocurrió aquí?

El niño lo pensó un poco. Debía decir una excusa que sonara creíble ¡Rápido, cerebro, era momento de pensar!— Uhm... Es que me iba a dar un baño y... Oí a Greg llorar y... eh... me caí con las cortinas y "creo" que dejé la llave abierta... lo siento...

— ¿Y el jabón en las paredes?

— ¿Q-quería limpiarlas...?

Catherine suspiró y dejó el paño en el suelo, el cual secaba el agua, llevó sus manos a su cara y con frustración tiró de esta— Urrrhg...

— ¿E-estás enojada conmigo, mamá?

— ¿Qué? No Wirt... Esto no es tu culpa, es mía, sabía que dejarte solo sería demasiado...

No eran palabras que el niño quisiera escuchar ¿Eso significaba que no lo volverían a dejar sólo en casa? ¡No era justo! Pero no estaba en posición de reclamar, ahora mismo pensaba severamente en tener una conversación con Allen y la manera en que su tontería de "no-se-bañarme" le arruinó la jugada.

— Y Wirt... noté que tampoco tocaste los macarroncitos que te dejé en la nevera ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no comiste?— Preguntó Catherine. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a con sus manos fregar el suelo.

— No tenía hambre...— Mentira, no le había dado tiempo de comer— ¡Los comeré en la cena!

Catherine lo observó con duda— Para mí que te distrajiste haciendo tonterías. Más te vale que comas en la cena, que te compré helado y si no comes comida pues no habrá helado para tí.

— V-vale...

Wirt se sintió un poco tonto. Iba a irse, pero su madre le pidió que le ayudara a limpiar. Para que el baño quedara totalmente reluciente y pulcro tardaron alrededor de una hora. Ya era tarde, por lo que la cena debía prepararse y aunque nuevamente Wirt intentó escabullirse a su habitación para saber en qué líos se metía Allen, no pudo pues esta vez fue Maxwell quien le pidió ayuda para poner la mesa y esperar pacientemente la mesa mientras hablaban de "responsabilidades".

La cena se sirvió a las seis de la tarde, fue silenciosa como de costumbre. Catherine fue quien terminó de comer más rápido para ir a amamantar a Greg, seguía Maxwell y de último Wirt, al dejar los cubiertos sobre el plato corrió al refrigerador y tomó el envase de un litro de helado de vainilla para extraviarse en su habitación.

Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro nuevamente y aprovechó que no veía a Allen (seguramente estaba bajo la cama o en el clóset) para ponerse la pijama. A penas terminó le llamó, y le sorprendió encontrarlo bajo su pequeño escritorio.

— ¡Mamá compró helado! ¿Quieres un poco?— Preguntó Wirt alegre, sentándose en la cama y extendiéndole la cuchara a Allen.

— ¿Helado? ¿Por qué querría enfriarme?— A veces la inocencia de Allen podía ser graciosa, otras, como en este caso, llegaba a ser muy triste. Wirt se compadeció de la ignorancia de la bestia, vaya, realmente debió haber llevado una vida muy horrible si no sabía lo que era el helado.

Wirt llenó la cucharilla con helado y le pidió a Allen que se sentase a su lado. La cama se hundió un poco por el peso de la bestia, ahora dedicándole su mirada al pequeño poeta.

El niño acercó la cucharada de helado a la boca de Allen. Curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa que achinó un poco sus ojos— ¡Abre la boca y di  _"aaaaaahhh"_!

Allen arqueó sus cejas y sus pupilas rojas se concentraron en lo que había en la cucharilla, volvió a mirar a Wirt, y después nuevamente a la cucharilla. Confió en la palabra de su amigo y abrió su boca de par en par—  _Gaaaaaaaahh..._

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un sabor con una textura fría y cremosa chocar contra su paladar, cerró la boca y pudo degustar con mayor concentración, sintiendo como un hormigueo en su estómago crecía hasta llegar a su pecho. Era un dulzor que sentía, un sabor tan fenomenal... nunca había probado nada así por el estilo. El helado terminó por derretirse en su cavidad bucal y tragó a ruidosamente, sintiendo esa fresca sensación recorrer su garganta y esófago.

La electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo de Allen y volvió su voz más aguda de lo normal, sacó la cuchara de su boca y parecía que de sus ojos salían chispas. Wirt tragó saliva. Allen nunca se había visto tan... hiperactivo— ¡Wirt! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡Quiero más! ¡Dame más, dame más, dame más, dame más!

— ¡Shhh! ¡No grites!

— ¡Dejaré de gritar si me das más helado!

Wirt viró sus ojos hasta que pudo ver su cerebro ¿Desde cuándo un adolescente le hacía berrinches a un niño para que le diera más helado? ¿No se supone que sería al revés? No le quedó alternativa que darle otra cucharada de helado a Allen, y luego otra, y otra... Fueron como seis cucharadas hasta que la bestia retomó su compostura.

Relamió sus labios en los que ahora abundaba el delicioso sabor de la vainilla y observó a Wirt con ojos chispeantes— ¡Wirt! ¡¿De dónde sale el "helado" que es tan rico! ¡La nieve no sabe así!

Wirt aprovechó que Allen se distrajo chupando pequeñas gotas de helado derretido que se habían salpicado a sus dedos para poder comenzar a comer un poco de helado. Por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, no le cedería el helado completo ¡Con suerte, la mitad!— Pues... Mhhhmnn... No sé... En una fábrica, supongo. Luego los venden en el "súper" con miles de sabores distintos.

— ¡¿Hay más sabores?!

— ¡Sí, de chocolate, fresa, nueces...! ¡Muchos sabores! Veré si hago que mamá compre otros sabores para que los pruebes... O mejor una pizza... ¿Te gusta la pizza, Allen?

— ¿Qué es una "pizza"?

Síp, de verdad que a veces, la inocencia de Allen podía causar tristeza.

— ¡No te puedo creer que no sepas lo que es la pizza!— Exclamó Wirt, más que sorprendido— ¡Es sólo la mejor comida del mundo! Ugh... ¿Tú que comes, Allen?

Allen se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo— ¿Yo? Humm... A veces como madera, otras veces algunas ardillas o roedores pequeños, aunque se supone que deba comer... eh...

El freno que dio Allen a la hora de hablar de lo que supuestamente debería comer llenó de curiosidad al menor, quien no tardó en preguntar— ¿Qué se supone que deberías comer?

Allen negó con la cabeza lentamente  _¿Cómo se supone que le diría a su mejor (y único) amigo que en realidad debería comer carne humana, pero no era capaz de hacerlo?_

Tres golpes en la puerta fueron su salvación.

Wirt se puso pálido y sintió como si toda su sangre abandonase su cuerpo, dejó el helado en su cama y giró su cabeza hacia donde se supone estaba Allen, pero la bestia había desaparecido nuevamente ¿De dónde había sacado esa habilidad para esfumarse de golpe? ¡Era algo genial, que debería enseñarle luego!

Fue a la puerta y la abrió, quitando el seguro, allí estaba su madre, mirándole con ternura— ¿Todo bien, mi cielo? Entraste a tu cuarto temprano.

— A-ah... Es que... ya agarré el helado y... ya sabes...

— ¿Todo el helado de una vez? Ay, Wirt, cuidado que te de una diarrea...

El niño se sonrojó pensando que quizás Allen podría estar escuchando— ¡Nononono! No me da-... No me dará diarrea, soy un niño fuerte, eh, casi adulto ¡Estaré bien!

Su madre le observó arqueando una ceja, pero su gesto se apaciguó y fue cambiado por una dulce sonrisa— Está bien, como digas... ¡Mi enorme y fuerte niño!— Catherine tomó las mejillas regordetas de Wirt y las pellizcó.

— ¡Au, au, au! Mamá, ya entendí... suéltame, por favor.

— Yo te parí, así que yo te suelto cuando a mí me de la gana— Catherine se agachó hasta la altura de su hijo y le sacudió suavemente su rosada nariz—, te amo, mi cielo.

— Y yo a tí,  _má._

La mujer sembró un sonoro beso en la frente de su hijo y le rodeó en un abrazo, Wirt rió y se sintió acogido por el cálido contacto. Catherine se irguió de nuevo y sus pies apuntaron hacia el pasillo— Yo voy a leer un poco en la habitación antes de dormir... Si necesitas algo, entra silenciosamente, que tu padrastro ya está durmiendo.

— Entendido, mamá ¡Hasta mañana, buenas noches!

— Buenas noches, cariño.

Y dicho esto la mujer de cabellos castaños se retiró. Wirt le sonrió y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro, dando un suspiro de alivio porque a su madre no se le ocurrió entrar en su habitación. Cuando se giró, dio un respingo del susto pues ahora Allen estaba sentado en el borde de su cama cuando antes no estaba allí. Las expresiones de la bestia no le ayudaban, le confundían, tenía los brazos cruzados y se veía molesto.

— ¿Allen...?

— ¿Por qué _ella_ te estaba abrazando?

Wirt se paralizó ante la pregunta de Allen, creyó que bromeaba, pero se aguantó la risa al ver el rostro serio de Allen, oh sí, él había dicho eso, y aparentemente era posible.

Allen estaba celoso de la madre de Wirt.

El niño no aguantó más y soltó una pequeña risita, el ceño de Allen sólo se frunció más— ¿Qué pasa, Allen? Actúas como un rarito.

Las mejillas de la bestia se tiñeron de un adorable color escarlata, pero no de vergüenza, sino de enojo— ¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora soy un rarito para tí?— Subió sus pies a la cama y le dio la espalda al niño.

— ¡Aaaallen! Vamos ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Estás celoso de mi mamá porque me abrazó?

No hubo más respuesta que un malhumorado gruñido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de mi mamá por eso?! Es que... Allen... _¡Es mi mamá!_

La bestia giró un poco su rostro para poder mirar de reojo a Wirt— ¡Bueno, con más razón debería estar molesto, ella te quiere y tú a ella! ¿Quién sabe si algún día ella te aparta de mí?

— ¡¿Huh?! ¿Y en ese caso por qué no estás celoso de Greg?— Wirt se acercó a Allen e intentó tomarle el hombro, pero lo apartó con brusquedad.

— Porque es más que obvio que él no te quiere— Y le volvió a dar la espalda.

Los párpados de Wirt cayeron hasta la mitad de sus cuencas oculares y su ceño se frunció. Como último recurso, tomó el cubo lleno de helado de vainilla (que ahora estaba a la mitad) y se lo acercó, intentando seducirlo con aquel delicioso postre— Allen, no me ignores, anda... ¿Por un heladito?

Pero la respuesta, a pesar de ser esperada igual sorprendió a Wirt— ¡No, no quiero tu heladito!

¿Cómo aquel joven maldecido con el espíritu de la bestia, quien aterrorizó a los habitantes de lo Desconocido, podía actuar igual de infantil que un niño? Ya Wirt se estaba comenzando a malhumorar ¡No quería a un Allen amargado en su habitación! Quería al nervioso y torpe Allen de siempre.

— Allen...

— ¡Na-da! ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá y le ofreces heladi-...? ¡Aaahrg!— El cuerpo de Allen fue sacudido por un escalofrío cuando sintió dos pequeños brazos rodearle su cintura desde la espalda. No tardó en ponerse rojo como un semáforo nuevamente— ¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?

Wirt no respondió inmediatamente, recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda de la bestia. Subió lentamente sus pequeñas manos por el abdomen de Allen hasta su pecho. La tela de la camisa a botones era delgada y Allen pudo sentir esa caricia como si fuera directo sobre su piel, temblando, no se atrevía a hablar o a siquiera suspirar, su piel estaba erizada por completo gracias a ese suave cosquilleo en su vientre y corazón y con suerte podía exhalar ruidosamente. Las manitos de Wirt se detuvieron justo sobre donde estaba el corazón de Allen para sentir aquellos rápidos, irregulares pero relajantes latidos contra sus palmas.

Era loco pensarlo, pero un niño había logrado domar a la bestia.

Tras tragar saliva ruidosamente, el niño habló— Te abrazo ¿No ves? Porque quiera a mi mamá o a otras personas como mi familia, mi hermano o mi gato no quiere decir que te voy a dejar de querer ¿Sabes? Eres mi primer y mejor amigo. Nunca podría cambiarte.

Eso había sido todo lo que Allen necesitaba oír como para darse la vuelta bruscamente y corresponder al abrazo del niño. Le apretó con algo de fuerza contra su cuerpo al principio, pero recordó las heridas de su amigo así que suavizó el agarre. Incluso se atrevió a llevar su mano a la cabeza de Wirt y acariciar torpemente su cabello como si fuera un gato. Wirt estaba contento, embriagado por la característica fragancia de su amigo a bosque ahora mezclada con algo de jabón.

— Gracias— Dijo Wirt. Ambos se separaron del abrazo, estaban sentados el uno en frente del otro, aquel era un espectáculo jodidamente tierno— Ahora... ¿Podrías dejar de hacer drama por todo? ¡Estás peor que las niñas de mi colegio!

Allen tomó el helado y con la cuchara comenzó a comer lentamente y, como no, hablar mientras se atragantaba con aquel dulce—  _¿Ha qhue the refhierhes?_ — Preguntó, no tardó en sentirse mal por estar comiéndose la golosina de su amigo así que lo alimentó con el helado como Wirt hizo con él hacía rato.

— Es que... Tú siempre te pones muy triste cuando te dejo en el bosque y... bueno... Yo también me pongo triste, pero no puede ser siempre ¡Yo regresaré al día siguiente! Recuerda que te lo prometí. Además de que debes controlar tus problemas celópatas.

El helado se acabó. El envase fue arrojado al cesto de la basura en una esquina de la habitación.

El rostro de Allen se volvió sombrío, cosa que preocupaba al pequeño poeta. Agachó su mirada y suspiró profunda y prolongadamente antes de contestar— Yo... yo quiero confiar en ti ¡Y lo hago! Pero... pero siempre hay una maldita vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice "¿Y qué tal si no regresa?" "¿Y qué tal si ya se aburrió de verte?"... y... y por mucho que quiera, nunca puedo dejar de escucharla...

— Allen...— Wirt se horrorizó al escuchar aquello— Yo no...

— ¡Y es que, no puedo evitarlo! Porque... p-pues... ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Siempre odié a las personas pues me lastimaban pero tú... tú eres único... eres tan especial para mí... que no quiero perderte o que te quiten de mi lado— Escupió. Se sentía tan patético, tan estúpido, tan frágil y vulnerable, con aquella voz tan lastimosa y quebradiza y aquel brillo en sus ojos gracias a las lágrimas acumuladas. Odiaba sentirse así—... No quiero volver a estar solo...

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Wirt solo observó a la bestia sumergirse en un aura oscura y triste, pero aún seguía sin entenderlo del todo ¿Por qué después de todo lo que habían pasado Allen seguía dudando? ¿Qué tan mala había sido su vida hasta entonces? Allen no era de las personas que creían en promesas, por lo menos por el momento, no, él necesitaba pruebas.

Se puso de pie y de su escritorio tomó un cuaderno, sí, aquel especial cuaderno en el que escribía todos sus poemas. Poemas que únicamente él y Mocca habían visto. Cuando sintió la fría tapa de aquella libreta contra las yemas de sus dedos suspiró ¿De verdad estaba listo para que otra persona leyera sus escritos? ¡Qué vergüenza! Además ¿Y si no le gustaba...? No, no... Se trataba de Allen, Allen comprendería, Allen siempre se había mostrado abierto con él.

Podía confiar en Allen.

Se acercó a la bestia, quien aún anadaba cabizbaja. Le entregó el cuaderno y apagó la luz del cuarto para luego encender la brillante lamparita en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Allen, confundido con el cuaderno en sus manos, lo giró y lo abrió, hojeándolo, pero sin leer— ¿Qué es esto Wirt?

Wirt se sentó a su ladi y le miró nerviosamente, desvió su mirada, y luego volvió a conectarla con la de Allen— E-eh... Es mi cu-cuaderno de poemas... ¡Verás, m-me gusta escribir poemas! Pe-pero no se lo digas a nadie... Eres la única persona a la que planeo mostrarle esto...

— Oh...— Allen se sonrojó, sintiéndose profundamente halagado— Gra-gracias... Entonces... ¿Quieres que los lea?

La pregunta de Allen pareció haber sido formulada con miedo. Wirt arqueó una ceja ¿Qué no era algo obvio? Bueno, debía recordar que Allen no era alguien precisamente normal— Sí... se supone que los leas.

— Ah...— Allen sonrió de una forma muy extraña y que Wirt nunca antes había visto, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese preocupado, pero aún así esa extraña sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro—  _Muy bien..._

Wirt se tapó sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manos cuando escuchó a Allen pasar hoja por hoja, estaba más nervioso que nunca, sentía como le estaba expresando algo íntimo a alguien más, y, aunque creyera en Allen, seguía siendo difícil, por no decir extremadamente vergonzoso. Cuando escuchó un sepulcral silencio se sintió curioso y apartó sus manos de sus ojos para observar a su amigo.

Allen sujetaba el libro y seguían con los rostros extraños, parecía estar escrutando el contenido de una hoja, sin embargo en su rostro reflejaba desagrado o alguna emoción similar. El corazoncito de Wirt se rompió en mil pedazos ¿A Allen no le gustaba lo que escribía? Qué tonto había sido en enseñarle sus poemas, sí, sus poemas debían ser algo sólo para él, nadie nunca debería verlos de nuevo ¡Jamás!

Se apresuró a quitarle el cuaderno a Allen, ganándose un respingo por parte de este. Wirt le miró con mucha tristeza— Sabía que no iban a gustarte...

— ¡¿Q-q-q-qué!?!— Allen se alarmó cuando vio señales de profunda angustia en el rostro del niño— ¡Nononononono! ¡Wirt... no... no es que no me gusten...! E-es que... verás,  _es com-complicado._

¿Complicado? ¿Era lo mejor que se le ocurría a Allen? Con cara de pocos amigos, Wirt se cruzó de brazos tras dejar el cuaderno sobre sus muslos y observó a Allen severamente— ¡Entonces ponlo sencillo!

¿Ponerlo sencillo? Eso sería un pequeño problema para Allen. Él juntó sus dos manos como si fuese a rezar y las colocó en frente de sus labios, rozando sus dedos con estos. Miró a Wirt atentamente, suspiró y abrió su boca para hablar; nada ocurrió. Un segundo intento, pero tampoco pudo excusarse. Wirt le miraba con cada vez más decepción, así que en el tercer intento y con toda la vergüenza del mundo, logró pronunciar su respuesta, corta y firme.

— No sé leer.

La respuesta tomó desprevenido a Wirt quien abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró a Allen extrañado ¿Cómo podía ser un adolescente y no saber leer? Estuvo a punto de gritarle mentiroso, pero reflexionó un poco más el asunto y se dio cuenta que, según lo poco que le había contado Allen de su pasado, tenía cierto sentido, pues si sus padres lo habían abandonado, era muy poco probable que hubiera asistido a una escuela y gracias a ello nunca aprendió a leer.

Tenía bastante sentido, si lo pensaba bien.

Después de ese impacto inicial, el corazón de Wirt se calmó un poco y suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus delgados y rosados labios ¡Allen no sabía leer! Eso era.... ¿Bueno? Después de todo, eso significaba que no había leído sus poemas. Qué alivio.

— ¡Oh! ¡Entonces yo puedo enseñarte si quieres!— Ofreció Wirt con una sonrisa— ¡Mañana comenzaríamos!

El pequeño poeta se sintió satisfecho cuando vió una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la bestia— ¿Harías eso por mí?

— ¡Claro, será muy divertido!— Chilló— Ah, ya que ese es el caso, será mejor que guarde mi cuaderno pues-...

Allen se adelantó a interrumpirlo— ¡Ah no! Ahora tengo curiosidad por tus poemas ¡Quiero que tú me los leas!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No hay manera! ¡Me daría mucha pena!

— Wiiiiiiiiirt...

— ¡Cuando aprendas a leer los leerás por tu cuenta!

— Wiiiiiiiiiiiirt... Por favoooooooor...

— ¡No!— Negó el niño, con toda la firmeza que su voz se lo permitía— Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

* * *

— ¡Lee otro, lee otro!— Chilló Allen entusiasmado, acostado boca abajo en la cama con su mandíbula apoyada en sus dos manos y con Mocca acostado al lado de sus brazos.

Wirt suspiró, pasando lentamente las páginas de su cuaderno— Se supone que sólo te leería uno y ya llevo cuatro ¡De hecho, se supone que  _no_  te iba a leer ninguno! ¿Cómo fue que dejé que me convencieras?

Allen se limitó a sonreír de una forma arrogante, pero con súplica en su mirada. Wirt bufó de nuevo, él era quien iba a convertir a Allen en un malcriado si seguía consintiéndole todos sus caprichos, oh, tenía que aprender a decir que no.

Pero estaba feliz, estaba extremadamente feliz de que a Allen le gustasen sus poemas, de hecho, cuando le leyó el primero Allen comenzó a chillar de emoción como loco y Wirt tuvo que callarlo para que no despertase a sus padres.

Pasó otra página hasta que se encontró con un poema que estaba incompleto, iba a pasar a otra página, pero cuando se dio cuenta de qué poema se trataba y se sonrojó un poco ¿Iba a leerle este poema a Allen? Bueno, ya era hora ¿No? Sonrió tontamente.

— Allen... E-este es uno de los poemas más especiales que he escrito ¿Sí? Pe-pero todavía está incompleto y bueno... falta corregirlo p-pero... ¡No te burles! ¿Sí?

— ¡Yo jamás me burlaría! ¡Anda, léelo que la intriga me mata!— La bestia se irguió y se colocó en posición de indio, reposando una mano sobre la nuca del gatito, el cual comenzó a ronronear por el repentino gesto de cariño.

Otra sonrisa en el rostro del niño apareció y agachó su cabecita algo apenado. Carraspeó un par de veces y comenzó a leer:

_"Come wayward Souls_

_Who wander through the darkness,_

_There is a light for the lost and the meek._

_Sorrow and fear,_

_Are easily forgotten,_

_When you submit to the soil of the earth." (*)_

Wirt terminó de recitar el pedazo del poema, aún ligeramente nervioso, sin alzar la vista, agregó— B-bueno... recuerda que dije que aunque es especial hay que corregirlo po-por lo que si no es tan bueno como los anteriores no te sorprendas.

— Me encantó— Dijo Allen en un hilo de voz, estupefacto.

Wirt no lo oyó bien— ¿Eh?

— ¡Me encantó!— Volvió a decir, exhaltándose un poco y asustando a Mocca. El gato corrió hasta subirse en el escritorio y acostarse allí— ¡Es increíble! E-es genial... ¡Si esa es la versión incompleta, no puedo imaginar cuando esté terminada! ¡Eres el mejor poeta del mundo! Bueno... y-yo nunca he oído otros poemas pero estoy seguro de que cuando los escuche serán nada comparados con los tuyos  _¡Pues eres genial!_ — Allen se sonrojó notoriamente, así que agachó su cabeza para disimular— L-lo que quiero decir... es que de verdad me gustó...

— Aww... Gracias, Allen— Ninguno de los dos se miraba fijamente, ambos estaban muy avergonzados y tensos para hacerlo. Wirt sentía su corazón galopar en su pecho y no entendía el por qué, pero se sentía cálido y le agradaba. Le agradaba sentirse así cuando estaba cerca de Allen. Y Allen, bueno, era impresionante cómo aún no había muerto de un ataque al corazón, pues sufría un mini infarto con cada nueva ocurrencia que tenía Wirt, con cada muestra de afecto de aquel niño, con cada sonrisa...— ¿E-en serio te gustó?

— ¡Ya te lo dije, me encantó!

Wirt cerró el cuaderno, con un alivio visible— Me alegra mucho, pues lo escribí pensando en ti.

Allen no reaccionó, por lo menos no al momento. Seguía sonriendo como bobo hasta que rebobinó lo que el niño había dicho. Allí no supo que hacer hasta que su rostro, nuevamente se encendió cual semáforo por la emoción y con desesperación tomó una almohada para ahogar su grito en ella. No la apartó de su rostro luego de sacar todo de sí.

El niño dejó el cuaderno en la mesita de noche junto a su lámpara y su reloj de muñeca y fue rápido a donde su amigo— ¡Allen! ¿Allen? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

Finalmente, apartó la almohada y ya más tranquilo contestó— No... no es nada.

Wirt creyó que aquella reacción se debió a que hizo un comentario que no debía, así que no volvió a decir nada al respecto del poema. Allen se sintió como un tonto al reaccionar así, así que tampoco volvió a decir nada al respecto del poema.

Ninguno mencionó nada más por varios incómodos minutos.

Para cambiar el tema y deshacer la tensión del ambiente, Wirt observó su reloj de muñeca ¡Ya eran casi las ocho! Mañana tenía escuela y no quería despertar con sueño así que... ya era hora de dormir.

Bostezó audiblemente y se metió en la cama, arropándose hasta la cintura— Yo creo que dormiré— Comentó—, es algo tarde para mí.

— Oh... en ese caso yo me iré... Pu-puedo salir sin problema por la ventana...— Allen se iba a poner de pie, pero la pequeña mano del niño se aferró a su camisa.

— ¡No!  _¡Quédate!_

— ¿Qu-quedarme?

Wirt palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado en el colchón— ¡Sí! Así terminaríamos genial nuestra pijamada.

— _¿Pija...mada?_

— ¡Si quieres te explico luego! Anda... quédate ¿Si? ¡Tendrás la mitad de la cama para ti!— Suplicó, palmeando nuevamente a su costado y arrimándose para darle más espacio a Allen.

La bestia suspiró ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese dulce niño? Con cuidado se acostó a su lado, quedando completamente tieso cual rama. Era incómodo por algún motivo y se sentía incorrecto, pero no entendía del todo aquel motivo— W-wirt... esto es raro ¿Seguro que está bien que duerma contigo? ¿No es algo invasivo?

— Allen... llevas sentado en mi cama como una hora... ¿Y ahora me preguntas si es invasivo?— Apresurándose antes de que la bestia cambiase de opinión, Wirt lo arropó con la cobija también.

— Sí, pero... dormir a tu lado se siente distinto...— No podía negar que la cama era el sitio más cómodo donde se había recostado y la suavidad de la cobija le embriagaban, sin mencionar que la cama estaba repleta del delicioso aroma de aquel pequeño niño, pero Allen aún no estaba del todo convencido.

Iba a negarse a final de cuentas, pero se giró a escrutar al niño, y al ver ese rostro de angelito simplemente no podía... no podía irse. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos. Se quedó lo más quieto y cerca del borde para así evitar incomodar a su amigo— Está bien... me quedo a dormir...

— ¡Genial!— El pequeño poeta alzó sus dos puños en el aire en señal de victoria. Notó que su amigo estaba muy arrimado ¿Le incomodaba estar a su lado? Nah, conociendo a Allen, seguro que intentaba no molestar— ¡Eh, pero no te pongas tan arrimado o tieso como muerto! Acércate al centro, que hay espacio.

Allen obedeció, deteniéndose con un respingo al sentir su brazo rozar el de Wirt. El niño le seguía mirando y poniéndolo nervioso ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tragó saliva sonoramente y se giró para encarar a Wirt. Pensó que su cuerno le molestaría, pero encajaba perfectamente en la mullida almohada, además que no era muy grande— ¿Así?

— Mucho mejor...— Wirt volvió a bostezar. El sueño ya lo vencía, iba a caer, pero antes llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Allen y besó con dulzura su frente. Se trataba de un dulce beso de buenas noches— Dulces sueños, Allen.

Ahora sí que Allen no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera, sólo estaba allí, pasmado, impactado, shockeado... Y se desconcertó aún más cuando Wirt aprovechó que la bestia se ubicaba acostado de lado para arrimarse a él y abrazarlo para dormir, con su rostro escondido en el pecho del adolescente ¿Qué demonio le pasaba a Wirt? ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que esas cosas ocasionaban en Allen?

Allí mismo, la bestia quería morir, pero de felicidad.

Nunca se sintió tan querido, tan necesitado.

Y eso le gustaba.

Rodeó la espalda del niño con sus grandes manos, en definitiva estaba en lo correcto.

_Wirt era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*): La canción de la Bestia en la caricatura original.
> 
> ¡Gracias por el apoyo, los 6 kudos y pues... por eso :D!


	7. EMBARAZOSO

— ¿La  _"Pe"_ con la _"E"_?

—  _"Pe"._

— ¡Bien! ¿La _"Ele"_  con la  _"O"_?

— A-ah... Es _"Lo"._

— ¿Y la  _"Te"_ con la  _"A"_?

— ¡ _"Ta"_  ! ¡Es _"Ta"_!

— Entonces... ¿Qué dice allí?

— _¡Paleta!_

— ¡Noooooo!— Wirt arrojó al suelo el cartel que claramente decía "PELOTA", ya era el décimo intento para que Allen leyese una palabra de por lo menos tres sílabas. Ayer habían comenzado con su primera lección para alfabetizar a Allen, por suerte había logrado que Allen se aprendiera el alfabeto y algunos monosílabos (ambas cosas las tuvo que escribir como mil veces, antes de adquirir una caligrafía ligeramente "legible", por no decir que parecían jeroglíficos). Pero habían progresado, por lo menos "paleta" se parecía a "pelota"— ¡Dice  _"pe-lo-ta"_!

Lo más curioso, es que Allen parecía ser muy culto a la hora de hablar, pero seguía siendo impresionante que le costase leer una palabra tan sencilla. Allen observó el pequeño cartel en el suelo con ojos llenos de decepción, pero decepción de sí mismo. Exhaló profundamente— Lo siento, te estoy haciendo perder tu tiempo...

— ¡No, tranquilo! No esperaba a que aprendieras a leer en un día... ¡Pero aún así, has avanzado mucho!— Le entregó una hoja en blanco y un marcador negro— Prueba escribiendo tu nombre (otra vez)... Recuerda que es  _"A-ELE-ELE-E-ENE"._

Allen tomó entre sus dedos el marcador ya destapado. Comenzó a trazar algunas líneas en las hojas, se tardó mucho más que una persona normal en terminar de escribir su nombre, pero cuando lo hizo, le devolvió el marcador a Wirt ¡Pero no la hoja!

— Allen, necesito ver la hoja para corregirte si te equivocaste...

— ¡No!— se rehusó la bestia.

— Allen...

— ¡JAMÁS!

— ¡Dame esa hoja!— Wirt se lanzó sobre la bestia para poder arrancarle esa hoja de sus manos. Por el impulso ambos rodaron por el suelo y Allen soltó la hoja en donde había escrito su nombre, el niño se sentó sobre el pecho de Allen para tomar la hoja que flotaba gracias a la brisa, pero se escapó de entre sus dedos. El pedazo de papel voló por los aires y aterrizó a un par de metros de la ubicación de aquellos dos amigos.

El pequeño poeta se arrastró hasta la hoja, pero Allen lo sujetó por los tobillos y así impidió que siguiera arrastrándose ("¡Suéltame!" gritaba Wirt). Demonios, Allen era mucho más fuerte que él, pero eso no derrotó a Wirt, al contrario, astuto como de costumbre ya había ideado su escapada. 

Chilló, fingiendo que el agarre lo lastimaba y Allen, aterrorizado inmediatamente lo soltó, ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Había herido a Wirt?!— ¡AY, DIOS! ¡Wirt, lo l-lamento tant-! ¡Eh!— Allen, como el tonto inocentón que era, cayó en la vil trampa de aquel endemoniado niño, pero cuando notó que era un engaño ya era demasiado tarde: Wirt tenía la hoja entre sus manos y la estaba leyendo. Allen le miró con evidente irritación, pero ya no tenía ningún caso que le quitara la hoja.

Wirt sonrió enternecido— ¿Ese es  _mi nombre_ , en la esquina de la hoja?

Allen asintió tímidamente. Abrió su boca para excusarse, quizás había hecho enojar a Wirt, pero no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Wirt le miró, y continuó— ¿Y qué es eso que está entre tú nombre y el mío?

— U-una carita feliz...— contestó la bestia, ruborizado hasta las orejas, queriendo morirse allí mismo— V-vi ayer qu-que dibujaste una... Así que...

Esperó alguna reacción de Wirt de posible molestia, pero el niño seguía sonriendo como un tonto al mirar la hoja, hasta que recordó que debía alfabetizar correctamente a Allen, es decir, debía señalar los errores y corregirlos.

— ¡Escribiste tu nombre bien! Aunque... La  _"E"_  tiene tres rayitas, no cuatro... Y mi nombre no se escribe con  _"De"_  al final, se escribe con  _"Te"_  ¡Es  _"Wirt"_ , no  _"Wird"_!

El pequeño poeta se sintió algo triste al ver el rostro decepcionado de Allen, quizás esperaba no haberse equivocado, pero iba mejorando muy rápido. Se acercó a la bestia, con una mueca comprensiva en su cara— Vamos Allen, ¡debes dejar de entristecerte por todo!

— No quiero seguir estudiando por hoy...— dijo Allen haciendo un puchero. Sus manos rodeaban su cuerpo, como si quisiera abrazarse a sí mismo para reconfortarse. En definitiva necesitaba un abrazo de su amigo, pero le apenaba demasiado pedírselo de frente, así que ese gesto corporal pudiera funcionar como lenguaje subliminal.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Wirt, evidenciando qué no había pillado el gesto de Allen, quien dejó de abrazarse casi inmediatamente.

— No lo sé... Sólo estoy cansado y... Uh... Siento que no progreso lo suficiente y me desanima...

— ¡Aww, Allen!— gimoteó el niño. Se acercó aún más a Allen y se puso de puntillas para intentar tocar su rostro con sus manos, pero la cara de Allen estaba demasiado alejada del suelo— ¡Vamos, ven! ¡No te pongas así, a mi me tomó una semana y media aprender a leer!

Allen se agachó y pudo sentir como todos su músculos se relajaba al sentir las suaves manos de Wirt rozar su rostro. Se arrodilló— ¡Pues estoy seguro de que a mi me va a tomar una eternidad! Tú aprendiste de pequeño, a mí se me hará más complicado...

Wirt no había escuchado lo último que había dicho Allen pues estaba muy ocupado distinguiendo los colores que habían en los ojos de la bestia, su voz seguía resonando como un murmullo lejano en el suave crujido que hacían las hojas de los árboles al mecerse entre las ráfagas de la fresca brisa—... Y oye Wirt... ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando, siquiera?

— La verdad es que no— admitió Wirt, tan fresco y honesto como de costumbre—, veía tus ojos, no había notado que ese azul que traes en los ojos haría llorar al mismísimo ciel-...

Se quedó helado, con la boca abierta y una sonrisa perdida, como si su mente hubiera dejado de funcionar cuando en realidad le hizo ver que no había contenido sus pensamientos para un poema y había dicho esas cosas extremadamente embarazosas en voz alta.

Wirt observó a Allen, rezando porque no hubiese notado lo que había dicho o en todo caso no lo interpretara como algo extremadamente cursi. Pero para su infortunio Allen sí lo había notado (¡Justo cuando necesitaba que actuará tan perdido en su existencia como de costumbre!), pues estaba con los labios apretados en una fina línea y el rostro caliente y de un rojo tan intenso como el que tenía en sus pupilas (y como era tan pálido se notaba aún más).

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro... Ni que Wirt continuará sujetándole las mejillas con extremo cariño y delicadeza.

En un veloz movimiento Allen alejó las manos de Wirt de su rostro y las reemplazó por las suyas, las cuales cubrían toda su cara con intención de ocultarla, de ocultar su rubor, su vergüenza, aquellos fuertes latidos que sentía en su pecho...

Wirt se apresuró a disculparse, era obvio también que el niño estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas— ¡A-a-ah... Pe-perdón Allen, no tenía la intención de incomodarte o... Asquearte o... Bueno... Lo que sea que sientas en este momento!

— ¿P-por qué mientes?— preguntó la bestia, en respuesta a la disculpa del niño.

— ¡No miento, Allen, de verdad lo sien-!

— No... No...— interrumpió—, no es eso... Es que no entiendo por qué sigues diciendo que mis ojos son "bonitos" o son "geniales" cuando ambos sabemos que no lo son...

Había cierto resentimiento en las palabras de Allen, como un veneno que había sido sembrado allí desde hace mucho. Era obvio que él tenía una muy baja percepción de sí mismo, y algo que ignoraba por completo Wirt era que aquellos ojos eran la firma definitiva de su condena, la causa de que nunca pudo tener una vida tranquila en donde alguna vez vivió: en Lo Desconocido. Allen seguía con el rostro cubierto, esa pena era una emoción que no se le pasaba fácil.

— ¡Allen, como vuelvas a decir que tus ojos son feos, me voy a enojar  _MUCHO_  contigo!— regañó Wirt, ganándose que Allen haya dejado de esconderse tras su manos y que ahora le mirase con sorpresa— ¡Si te lo digo es por algo, no porque me divierta mentirte! ¡¿Entiendes?!

— Sí...— respondió Allen. No tardó en formarse un silencio incómodo, pero no era la primera vez que ocurría, casi siempre cuando hablaban uno de los dos terminaba diciendo alguna estupidez y luego se arrepentía, esta vez no era diferente— E-entonces... Dijo Allen para cambiar de tema— T-te estaba diciendo que había algo que quería mostrarte...

Wirt alzó su rostro con los ojos brillando, estaba muy curioso y emocionado— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es? ¡Quiero saber!

Allen movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lentamente— Paciencia, paciencia— se irguió sobre sus pies y le ofreció su mano a Wirt, quien no dudó en tomarla—, quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿sí? A-ah bueno... Igualmente espero que te guste.

— ¡Si es algo que planteaste tú, estoy seguro que me va a gustar!

 _"Eso espero",_  pensó Allen. Tiró suavemente de la mano de Wirt y ambos comenzaron a caminar en una dirección desconocida para Wirt, pues era un sitio que se ubicaba en las más profundas entrañas de aquel bosque.

* * *

Ya llevaban alrededor de diez minutos caminando en total silencio. Wirt parecía ensimismado, así que no estaba hablando casi nada, salvo para hacer breves comentarios que Allen contestaba con monosílabos. Allen no hablaba tampoco, pues estaba muy pendiente de su entorno. Esta área del bosque era desconocida para Wirt y con buen motivo, pues allí solían haber lobos e incluso una vez llegó a distinguir a un pequeño oso.

Pasaron por un camino que a su costado reveló una enorme falta de árboles y césped, y en medio de este marrón lugar había una casa de dos pisos con un cobertizo a su costado, abandonada por completo.

— ¡Ah, ese lugar daría mucho miedo de noche!— comentó Wirt, frenándose y en consecuencia frenando también a Allen— ¿Sabes si alguien alguna vez vivió allí, Allen?

— Eh... No... Desde que estoy en este bosque esa casa ha estado allí

— Wow... Se ve muy aterrador ese lugar— comentó el pequeño niño con entusiasmo, a pesar de que estuviera nombrando a algo aterrador— ¿Vamos?

— L-luego podemos ir— titubeó Allen, a quien no le gustaba contradecir a su amigo. Wirt se giró a mirarlo y puso ojos de cachorrito. Pero Allen siguió firme en su decisión aunque sintió un extraño escalofrío en su pecho— Primero quiero que vayamos a ver la cosa que quería mostrarte...

Wirt alzó sus dos brazos alegre, parecía que en cuestión de segundos olvidó por completo aquella casa abandonada— ¡Oh, oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Llévame, llévame que quiero ver!

Ambos volvieron a caminar, Wirt había tomado esta vez la mano de Allen, cosa que lo pilló desprevenido y dio un respingo, pero Wirt no lo notó, seguía caminando felizmente junto a su mejor amigo. La bestia se ruborizó notoriamente mientras aceleraba un poco el paso con la intención de que Wirt lo soltara, no es que no le agradara su contacto, es más,  _le gustaba tanto_... y le hacía poner tan nervioso que a veces se sentía mareado y muy estúpido.

Aunque intentó caminar más rápido para soltar el agarre de Wirt, el niño también aceleraba y se aferraba con más fuerza a su lado, oh demonios, Allen podía escuchar el latir de su corazón retumbando dentro de sus oídos, y esa sensación extraña en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte, esa sensación... le incomodaba demasiado, se sentía presionado y sudoroso, pero a pesar de aquello, no quería que esa sensación se fuera.

Se sentía lindo.

Además de que no ayudaba demasiado que cada vez que tenía esta clase de ligeros contactos con Wirt, le recordara al beso en la frente que le dio aquella noche, hace dos días... Y desde entonces rogaba internamente por que Wirt decidiera hacerlo de nuevo.

— Oye Allen...— preguntó Wirt derrepente— ¿Dónde es que tú vives?

Allen no entendió a qué se refería Wirt— Pues aquí, en el bosque... tú lo sabes.

— No... No... Me refiero a dónde queda tu casa.

— Pues... El bosque es mi casa.

Wirt frenó de forma abrupta, preocesando lo que acabó de decir Allen, quien en consecuencia de tener su mano entrelazada con la de Wirt, frenó también— ¡¿ESTÁS DICIÉNDOME QUE NO VIVES EN NINGÚN SITIO?!

— ¡Ya te lo dije, vivo en el bosque!

Allen se quedó mirando un tanto sorprendido la reacción de Wirt, el niño temblaba y sus dientes castañeaban como si estuviera tiritando de frío, pero tas tomar múltiples bocanadas de aire supo que se había hiperventilado. Wirt, empeorando su aspecto extraño, llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sujetando sus sienes con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de explotar y aún temblando, comenzó a caminar sin parar de un lado a otro, hablando a una velocidad impresionante.

— ¡AyporDios, ayporDios! ¡Al-Allen,  _no puedes_ NO  _tener casa_ , eso está mal, necesitas una casa! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Debemos construir una ahora mismo! ¡Rápido, busca algo con lo que cortar la madera y... y yo sacaré algunos vidrios de mi casa para las ventanas...! ¡Ah, pero no sé cómo hacer eso! ¡Yo... Yo...!

— ¡Wow, Wirt, tranquilo!— por suerte Allen se agachó en frente de Wirt para frenar su paso y le sujetó de los hombros por si intentaba rodearlo— Estoy bien... No necesito una casa ¡Me la paso bien al aire libre!

— ¡Pero no puede ser así... no está bien! ¡¿Y si hace frío?! ¡¿Y si llueve?! ¡¿Y si hay aliens por allí en busca de comer tu cerebro?! No... bueno... esos son los  _zombies_... ¡Pero aún así!

— Wirt... Después del "¿Y si llueve?" te perdí...— la bestia negó lentamente con la cabeza— ¡Confía en mí cuando te digo que estoy bien! No pasa nada, estoy perfectamente habituado.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Sí, tranquilo!

— Muy bien...— Wirt volvió a sujetar la mano de su amigo, quien se había erguido nuevamente sobre sus descalzos pies— ¿Continuamos?

— ¡Ah, claro!— Allen se aferró con fuerza a la mano del niño y comenzó a caminar junto a él, hacia su destino.

Iban caminando a paso lento, pues habían dejado el sendero y pasaban por un lugar con muchos arbustos llenos de flores. Allen miraba distraído como Wirt contemplaba las flores al pasar, sonreía cada vez que veía una muy colorida y Allen no paraba de preguntarse cómo hacer para que Wirt le mirase a los ojos mientras sonreía... pero recordó que si Wirt lo hacía, posiblemente iba a desmayarse, así que se le pasó.

— ¡Oi, Allen!— Wirt se giró para ver el rostro de su amigo— Nunca te lo pregunté, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¡Oh! Ummm...— Allen se quedó pensativo, con sus pupilas rojas mirando hacia arriba, intentando recordar— Bueno, no sé cuantos años tengo. Pero sí sé que tengo dieciséis inviernos.

Wirt calculó por un segundo— Allen, tienes dieciséis años, entonces.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Genial!

— ¡Qué manera tan rebuscada de calcular tu edad! ¿Por qué  _inviernos_ , por qué no  _años_?

Allen se encogió de hombros— Es que no sé el día exacto en que nací...— Se agacharon cuando iban pasando por debajo de un árbol bastante inclinado— Sólo se que fue en invierno. Por eso cuento los inviernos.

— ¡Bueno, entonces podemos escoger tu día de cumpleaños para cuando estemos en invierno!— Wirt saltó de emoción (y también para esquivar una raíz) mientras continuaban su camino, pero recordó algo que le comentó Allen hace tiempo y su emoción fue sustituída por duda— Oye, pero hace tiempo me dijiste que te habían... a-abandonado de pequeño... Entonces... ¿Cómo sabes cuántos inviernos tienes? Y... ¿C-cómo te las arre-arreglaste?

Allen observó a Wirt, ambos seguían avanzando, esta vez tomando un nuevo sendero repleto de hojas secas. Wirt apartó la mirada velozmente, quizás había preguntado algo demasiado íntimo— S-si es muy privado, no respondas.

— No, no. Tranquilo— Allen inhaló profundamente antes de responder—... Un hombre me acogió de bebé, me cuidó, alimentó y educó, aunque no solía hablar mucho conmigo porque permanecía oculto en una habitación. A veces lo escuchaba hablar con su... hija, bueno, creo que era su hija... Hablaban por horas, y horas, también bailaban algo, no sé que era, pero era divertido de mirar... Un día, se enteraron de que él me escondía en su casa y... intentaron matarlo, fallaron, pero sí mataron a la hija... Así que huí, a mis doce inviernos. O doce años... creo.

Allen sintió que un enorme peso de encima se fue de sus hombros, un peso que nunca supo que estaba allí, bajó su mirada para ver a Wirt, pero el niño le miraba con un rostro fúnebre— ¿Wirt? ¿Por qué estás así?

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ ESTOY ASÍ?!— chilló el niño— ¡ESA ES UNA HISTORIA HORRIBLE! ¡RECIÉN SALGO DEL TRAUMA DE QUE NO TENGAS CASA, Y ME VIENES CON ESTO!

— Eh...

— ¡¿Por qué siempre te perseguían, Allen?! ¡Qué injusto!

— Me tenían miedo... supongo— Allen comentó esto sin muchos ánimos, no le apetecía recordar que aún estaba en estado de metamorfosis, que tarde o temprano debía regresar a Lo Desconocido y abandonar a Wirt— Tú sabes muy bien que no soy una persona común y corriente, ¿no?

— Sí...— admitió Wirt— Sé muy bien que no lo eres, pero pensé que sería grosero preguntarte qué es lo que eras...

— No estoy muy seguro de lo que soy— mintió Allen, él sabía muy bien que estaba poseído por el espíritu de la bestia, aquella que vaga por los bosques de Lo Desconocido, con aquella infernal linterna en una mano y que un día se convertiría en esa bestia— Me decían que era una bestia... Se muy bien que lo soy... pero aún así, espero no ser peligroso— otra mentira.

— ¡No eres peligroso, ni tampoco una bestia!— Wirt apretó con mucha fuerza la mano de Allen y le miró a los ojos, lleno de determinación— ¡Eres Allen, mi mejor amigo! ¡Y quizás la persona más dulce que conoz-!  _¡AAAH!_

Wirt cayó estrepitosamente por una depresión en la tierra llena de rocas, rodó un poco por el suelo y terminó bocarriba, lleno de tierra. Allen fue de un salto para auxiliarle, su capa se mecía suavemente en el aire y a la hora de caer cubrió de nuevo su cuerpo casi completamente— ¡Wirt! ¡¿Estás bien?!

— Sí...— Wirt se sentó en la tierra y se sacudió los restos de polvo, dejando su abrigo verde oscuro como nuevo en cuestión de segundos, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, emitió un chillido de dolor y cayó a la tierra nuevamente— ¡Au!, no, no estoy bien...

Wirt no lo había notado, pero cuando cayó su zapato izquierda había salido disparado, dejando al descubierto un pie que tenía una enorme herida que goteaba sangre justo en el talón, daño ocasionado seguramente por una piedra, que logró romper el calcetín hasta llegar a su piel.

— ¡Ay no, tu pie!— Allen resopló, sujetando el pequeño y adolorido pie de Wirt— ¿T-te duele mucho?

El pequeño poeta asintió con lentitud, sólo se podía enfocar en ese punzante dolor en su talón por el momento y no estaba escuchando algo que Allen estaba diciendo en el fondo, se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, no quería que Allen pensara que era un bebé.

— ... entonces creo que es lo mej-mejor ¿No? ¡Deja te llevo para que así puedas lavarlo!

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Wirt, pero Allen no le escuchó, se agachó para sujetar a Wirt y luego elevarlo, como si estuviera cargando a una princesa muy delicada.

Wirt tampoco se sintió con ánimos de preguntar a dónde iban o evidenciar que no había escuchado a Allen, quien ahora trotaba hacia una dirección desconocida. Recostó su cabeza del pecho de la bestia, y era muy cálido, quizás el haberse lastimado el pie no era tan malo, después de todo, podía  _acurrucarse_ en el cómodo pecho de Allen, relajarse y cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Listo! ¡Llegamos!

¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Wirt ni si quiera se había podido acomodar o relajarse para cuando Allen lo bajó en frente de un estanque pequeño, similar al que estaba cerca de su casa. Las aguas cristalinas revelaban un montón de rocas circulares abajo y alrededor habían árboles frondosos, pero más de eso no vio. Sumergió su pie dañado en el estanque y el ardor comenzó a aparecer de nuevo, pero al menos la extremidad no se infectaría. Alzó su cabeza cuando escuchó el característico sonido de una rasgadura y se giró para ver a su amigo, Allen, quien se había arrancado parte de la camisa blanca a botones.

— ¡Allen! ¿Por qué la dañaste?

Allen titubeó, luego se sentó al lado de Wirt y sacó su respectivo pie del estanque. Como levantó por completo su pierna, el desequilibrio echó a Wirt para atrás, así que cayó silenciosamente de espaldas sobre el pasto. Wirt no tuvo que esperar mucho para finalmente notar que lo que Allen buscaba hacer era vendar su herida.

— L-listo...— musitó Allen, más para sí mismo que para Wirt— como nuevo... ¡Ah! ¡Wirt, este es el lugar que quería mostrarte!

Wirt alzó la mirada, acción que no duró mucho. Allen lo cargó de nuevo y lo sentó sobre una redonda roca, suficientemente alta como para que sus pies quedaran guindando a varios centímetros del suelo, tenía también algo de moho encima, pero no es que al niño le importase demasiado este detalle. Wirt volvió a analizar impacientemente el lugar, pero salvo por una extraña flor que crecía al lado del estanque, no había nada más interesante.

— Allen... ¿Seuro que es aquí? No quiero sonar grosero, pero esto es un poco abu...

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas al instante cuando un majestuoso venado apareció por entre los arbustos, su amplia cornamenta le daba un aire majestuoso. El ciervo caminó hasta estar a dos metros de distancia de Wirt, allí golpeó en suelo repetidamente con sus pezuñas.

— Lo encontré hace no mucho. N-no para de seguirme desde entonces— comentó Allen, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que el animal se acercara a él.

Wirt tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par como si su expresión se fuese a quedar en un estado permanente de sorpresa. No sabía qué decir o hacer. En primera, se trataba de un animal que solía huir de las personas, entonces, ¿qué hacía tan cerca de él? Sentía un cosquilleo en sus brazos de ir a donde el venado y acariciar sus orejas, pero por el dolor en su pie y porque sabía que podía asustarlo, decidió resistirse.

Aquel venado, de largas y esbeltas patas, observó de forma arisca a Allen y luego dirigió su oscurecida mirada a Wirt. No tardaron en comprender el mensaje. La bestia se acercó al ciervo, que era un joven macho. El venado retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente— Oye, tranquilo... Soy yo.

El animal, al escuchar la voz de la bestia, se tranquilizó y dio un par de pasos hacia el muchacho de cabellos azabaches. Allen posó su mano sobre la cabeza del animal, entre cuerno y cuerno. Rascó allí con ternura y Wirt pudo jurar que vio al venado haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

— Él es mi amigo Wirt— señaló Allen al venado, dándole unas suaves palmadas en el lomo—, así que no le tengas miedo.

El ciervo alzó su cuello y observó a Allen, después, sintiéndose un poco presionado, alzó más su cabeza y se acercó a Wirt, como si quisiera lucir sus cuernos para que el niño no se atreviera a meterse con él. Wirt alucinaba, se sentía agradablemente sorprendido y curioso, y cuando el animal estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, no dudó en acariciarlo como si se tratase de Mocca.

— Allen... es-esto es increíble— Wirt hablaba en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de rascar tras la oreja del venado, que le había cogido más confianza al niño, ahora cerrando sus ojos y agachando su cabeza para un mayor disfrute de las caricias— _¿Cómo...?_  Se... se supone que es casi... Estos animales huyen de las personas, Allen.

— Bueno, no huyó de mí. Eso me recordó a ti, así que a veces le digo "Wirt Peludo"— Allen rió con ternura, causando que el corazón de Wirt diera un brinco y agachara la cabeza, sonrojado—... Hay más ciervos, uno de ellos es un bebé y se la pasa junto a su mamá. Siempre están por esta zona.

Wirt observó de nuevo a Wirt Peludo, quien parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse entre sus manos. Pero el venado se puso alerta de nuevo a penas escuchó un ruido en la lejanía— ¿Wirt... Peludo?— preguntó entre pequeñas risas el niño. Aquello era lo único que había quedado en su cabeza ¡Qué cosas solía inventar Allen!

Allen se ruborizó un poco— ¿T-te molesta que lo haya llamado así?

Wirt se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y habló sin dejar de sonreír o de siquiera apartar la mirada del ciervo— Me parece algo muy lindo...

— A-ah... M-me ale-alegra...— sintiendo que su rostro iba a combustionar, llamó al venado para distraer su mente. El animal se alejó del niño y fue hasta donde la bestia, quien le susurró algo y luego lo dejó regresar a las profundidades del bosque.

— ¡Si hay venados por aquí, debemos regresar más a menudo!— chilló Wirt.

— S-sí... pero hay que tener cuidado pues también suelen haber lobos— Allen se acercó a donde estaba Wirt y se arrodilló a su lado, para que sus cabezas estuvieran más o menos a la misma altura a la hora de hablar—, son adorables también, pero no quiero que se comana Wirt peludo así que los espanto.

— ¡¿Cómo haces para que un lobo te tenga miedo?!

 _"Yo doy miedo",_  pensó Allen  _"que tú no lo veas es diferente"_. Negó con la cabeza, intentando que esos pensamientos se desvanecieran— No lo sé... Muchos animales me entienden y se me acercan.

Wirt tapó su boca intentando contener una risa al imaginarse a Allen hablando con los animales como cierta princesa de Disney— Pareces hijo de  _Blancanieves._

— ¿De quién...?

— Nada... Olvídalo— al Wirt pronunciar esta última palabra, se formó un silencio algo incómodo. El pequeño poeta recordó algo que  _quería_ hablar con Allen, pero no sabía qué reacción podía tener este, así que se guardó su comentario para sí mismo, esperando el momento indicado. Giró su cabeza, dejando de mirar a Allen y enfocando su visión en el arbusto por el cual el venado llegó.

Allen miró de reojo a Wirt. Tenía claro que quería intentar algo, eso era cierto, pero no se atrevía, a pesar de que Wirt le había dicho muchas cosas como que tuviera confianza en si mismo o que era mejor pedir perdón a pedir permiso. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y volvió a mirar de reojo a Wirt.

A sus ojos, ese niño era tan puro, tan perfecto. Un poco loco a veces, pero muy divertido.

Un cosquilleo en su estómago volvió a encender esa idea que cruzó por su mente, se sentía como si tuviera un montón de bichos dentro de sí. Por última vez dirigió su mirada Wirt antes de tomar aquella decisión. El niño seguía mirando los arbustos, estaba distraído. Sí, iba a hacerlo...  _Debía hacerlo._

Fue tan rápido que cuando Wirt supo que pasaba, ya había terminado. Los labios de Allen se habían estampado contra la sien de Wirt sus labios, muy cerca de su ceja. Sí, le había dado un corto pero dulce beso.

     

El niño, al entender lo que había hecho Allen, se giró a verlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus mejillas muy rojas, casi tan rojas como las de Allen. La bestia cubrió su boca con ambas manos y se puso de pie, caminando lejos de Wirt. Se sentó en frente del estanque sin decir nada.

— _¡A-ahm!_ ¡Allen!— Wirt se puso de pie y caminó, con su pie herido levantado, hacia donde se había sentado la bestia, quien no se atrevía ni a dirigirle una mirada curiosa. Sólo estaba allí, sentado entre el pasto, con los pies sumergidos en el pequeño estanque y la cara tapada— ¿P-por qué...?

No es que a Wirt le haya disgustado ¡Estaba con una sonrisa muy radiante en su rostro! (Lástima que Allen no le estaba viendo), eso era lo más valiente que Allen había hecho hasta ahora con respecto a mejorar su interacción social, además que le había demostrado a Wirt que le tenía mucho afecto (cosa que Wirt ya sabía).

— P-perdón...— murmuró Allen, siendo su voz a penas entendible— No quise m-molestarte... ¡Sa-sabía que te podías e-enojar!

— ¡No seas tonto! ¡No estoy enojado!

Allen apartó sus manos de su cara y agachó su cabeza para mirar al niño que estaba arrodillado a su lado. Tenía los ojos un poco cristalizados— ¿No... no lo estás?

Wirt decidió que en lugar de decir "no" o de negar con la cabeza lo mejor era darle un beso a Allen en la punta de la nariz. Fue muy rápido, pero con eso la bestia entendió que todo estaba bien— ¿Ves, Allen? ¡No hay nada de malo en lo que hiciste! No necesitas mi permiso para hacer cosas como esa.

— ¿Es decir que no necesito preguntarte si puedo... b-besarte o abrazarte?

—  _¡Mnnnop!_ ¡A mi no me molesta que lo hagas de sorpresa! Es tierno...

Y tras ese nuevo y pequeño detalle que ambos podían compartir, Allen se sintió mucho más en confianza con su amigo. Lo acompañó hasta donde estaba cerca su casa y después sólo lo pudo ver cojear hasta la puerta.

Un trueno amenazó con una próxima lluvia, pero a Allen no le importaba si se mojaba o no. Él estaba feliz, como nunca pensó que lo estaría.

Después de todo ¿Qué es más lindo que estar enamorado y no saberlo?


End file.
